Golden Woods: Mortal Princess
by SummerTime15
Summary: <html><head></head>Cam wasn't a nobody at school even though she was convinced she was. When Josh finally let's his feelings be noticed for Cam, she couldn't be happier. And Zach couldn't be more jealous. Another tragedy struck in Roseville Virginia and now, Zach gets to play the prince that gets to sweep her off her feet.But is he really playing? To understand the theme of this, read full summary.</html>
1. Number 4

**FULL SUMMARY! Read to understand theme of story!**

**Cam wasn't a nobody at school even though she was convinced she was. When Josh finally let's his feelings be noticed for Cam, she couldn't be happier. And Zach couldn't be more jealous. Another tragedy struck in Roseville Virginia and now, Zach gets to play the prince that wants to win the girls heart. But is he really playing?**

**With Josh as a suspect of murder and bodies dropping in front of everyone's tracks, will Zach be able to keep Cammie hidden from a world she thought only existed in books? Or will Cammie be dragged into a world full of mystery and evil? What if Zach and Josh aren't who they say they are, and the Circle of Cavan finally caught on?**

**Twists, magic, stubbornness, and regret wasn't what Cammie thought her life would be like. More drama is involved when you're Father happens to be the king of a magical land full of fairies, trolls, and even fire breathing dragons.**

_**She knew this wasn't high school anymore. What kind of place makes you want to run from what you fear, but also make you want to run to it with open arms?**_

000

Roseville was a quiet small town in the middle of Virginia. Everyone know everyone. . . Or so they thought. Take Josh Abrams for example. Young, hot, Co-Captain of the football team, honor student, and Zachary Goode's best friend. Sounds like a nice guy, right? Or when you've got sweet little Cameron Morgan, apple of everyone's eye. Even Zach and Josh couldn't deny the sixteen year old girls beauty. They way her hips swayed when she walked while her hair shown brightly even in the dull school lights. So innocent and naïve. Who knew there was so much strength and spirit in her small delicate body?

Everything is not what it seems but when you dig a little deeper, answers can be found.

123

Cammie Morgan ran up to Gallagher High, trying to avoid as much rain as possible. Who wouldn't, when your friend spent an hour on you hair and you wrecked it by getting rained on? Especially when your friend will most likely kill you if even one strand of hair was out of place.

Just as she reached the steps, her foot came in contact with a puddle, drenching her light blue skinny jeans and white blouse. She groaned and walked up the steps, squeaking when a loud clap of thunder rumbled over her.

Only a few meters away, Joshua Abrams and Zachary Goode stood, not caring about the rain pounding on their faces.

"It looks like practice will be canceled today." Josh said putting a foot on the wet concrete step. Zach nodded in agreement.

"Frankly, I'm kind of happy about that. He made us run twenty laps last time before actual practice started. My muscles are still sore." Zach grumbled, switching the strap of his backpack from his right shoulder, to his left one.

Once the boys entered central hall, they were immediately blasted with heat. Trophies lined the dark blue and black walls, placed in glass cases. Sounds of Hot Cross Buns played from the band room down the hall by little kids who apparently didn't know the difference between a sharp and a flat making the simple song sound very out of tune.

Zach didn't know why the kids bothered to play instruments. It would never get them anywhere in life. At least he has a promising career as a football star considering he's the star quarterback and captain of the team.

The boys walked to the staircase at the end of the hall to get to their lockers on the second floor. Annoying freshman girls tried flirting with them, while the guys told over dramatic stories to make them sound cool. Josh and Zach rolled their eyes, trying so hard not to tell the irritating kids to leave them alone. Being a popular senior, it's hard to avoided them. . . or anyone for that matter. Except for one girl. One girl was always able to sneak out from their sights, and that aggravated them both.

345

"Cammie!" Bex whined and stomped like a child being told it was time for bed. "You can't avoid her forever!"

She was talking about their friend Liz. Cammie was told by Macey that Liz wanted to do a project, of what Macey did not know, and needed Cammie to help. And last time Cam helped Liz with a project. . . well, let's just say Cam had no eyebrows for three weeks.

"Bex!" Cammie snapped and slammed her locker. "I swear if she tries to create another perfume that attracts any type of bird, I'm hiring a person to. . . I don't know, take her smartness away!" Yes, she sounded dumb, but at the moment Cammie didn't care. She did not want to be eyebrow-less again.

"Whatever." Bex paused. "Sooooo," She held out the 'o' in a mocking tone. "anyone you have in mind for homecoming? It's next week you know, and I know at least fifteen guys asked you out." Bex scowled at Cam as they walked to their first period class, dodging teachers and students as they walked. Cammie denied each guy for no reason at all and Bex was afraid Cammie was going to end up a lonely cat lady if she kept denying hot guys a date.

Bex was Cammie's best friend since third grade when Cam was being bullied by Zachary Goode. Bex came up and shoved him away, threatening to give him cooties. Ever since then, Cam and Bex have been best friends sharing the same hatred for Zach. Until last year.

Macey, Cam's other friend, dragged her to a football game. Her eyes never left player 1. Zach flew across the field Making perfect passes and catches and even scored a few touchdowns. But that's not what changed her opinion in him after so many years. It was the look in his eyes when he stared at her. The way they widened in surprise but then eased into a look of contempt. As if he had finally gotten what he wanted. . . And a feeling in her gut, was that he wanted her to notice him. Although she could be wrong because after that, they've never glanced at each other again.

It's not like she has a crush on him. She just doesn't hate him anymore. No. The one boy she does have a crush on, is Joshua Abrams. Always helping her on homework and even carrying her books if they were headed to the same class. Cam was a sucker for sweet guys. And Joshua was defiantly a sweet guy.

"Cam?" Bex asked, waving a hand in front of her face. Cammie jumped being brought out of her thoughts.

"Yeah. What?" Cammie asked as the entered their first period room, US History with Mr. Solomon, and sat down.

"Why won't you just let me _talk_ to him?" Bex groaned, putting her Ching on her left hand.

"What do you mean?" Cam knew exactly what she meant.

Ever since Bex found out about Cammie's secret crush, Bex has been begging Cam to let her give hints to Josh that he has a secret admirer.

"You know what I mean Cam." She just shook her head and huffed

"I really don't feel like being laughed at by him or his friends. I'm a nobody Bex, and Josh is. . . well, Josh." Bex tried so hard not to roll her eyes. I mean really, can this girl be so oblivious? Josh carries her books to almost every class and always makes reasons to talk to her. He likes Cammie, probably even more than she likes him.

"I didn't hear a no." Bex said with a sly smile. Before Cammmie could even get a breath in to tell Bex no, the announcements came on. As she stood she glared at a smug looking Bex and said the pledge.

456

Zach laughed quietly when the spit ball landed in the blonde girls hair. If Josh was in this class, they'd be fooling around and doing stupid stuff. But since he's not, Zach had to find his own entertainment. And spitting paper into his favorite blondes hair was one if his favorite things to do.

She turned around with a fierce glare.

"Knock it off Goode and stop being an immature jerk." She growled.

"Cameron Morgan, this is study hall, not social hour." Mrs. Lance scolded. Cammie's eyes were wide and her mouth was open in shock. She turned around and went back to the book she was previously reading before being so rudely interrupted. Okay, so maybe Cammie still hated Zach. I mean really, he still acts like an immature third grader. Always putting stuff in her hair and making her uncomfortable, just like the earth worms he threw at her back when he was in fifth grade and she was in fourth.

Zach smirked and wadded up another pice of paper.

Whack. Another ball hit her ear. Cam silently set her book down before whipping around to glare at Zach.

"I swear if you don't stop I'm going to smack you." She whispered. Zach leaned forward so that there was only about a foot of space between their faces. His black earbuds dangled off his neck as he pulled his hoodie selves up to his elbows. Taking his right index finger, Zach pointed to his left cheek.

"Lay one on me." He loved this. All the attention from her. Zach couldn't deny his attraction he had for her. The way her blue eyes pierced his green ones. he had always liked Cammie but never had the guts to ask her out.

Cammie huffed and turned around, trying to pick out all the little wads of paper out of her hair.

Zach debated on offering to help. Anything to be able to touch her hair. Her loose blonde curls bounced even when she nodded her head. It was so strikingly soft looking. If only he had the guts to ask her out. Then he'd be able to touch her hair when ever he wanted. But he couldn't do that. Ever since fifth grade, Zach has never been able to ask Cammie out on a date. If he had never made that stupid promise to Josh then Cam would already be his.

The bell rang, signaling the end of fifth period.

789

"I know. My mom called and said she was going to pick me up from school. I can't believe the cops haven't found who's been doing these murders." I girl mumble nervously to her friend.

Zachs jaw clenched.

_How long will this be going on for?_

Ever since school started last month, there have been three cases of homicides. Either a junior or senior from this school, all three were boys. Now four. But was the victim also a male?

"Who did she say it was?" The friend asked. Zach walked slower so he could hear the conversation.

"Some boy named Jake Houston." Zach felt like he was going to throw up. Jake was a good friend of Zachs. He was planning on asking Cam to homecoming. Out of all 683 seniors, it had to be Jake? If anyone deserved Cam it was Jake. All he did was talk about her during practice. Josh would always get mad about that. He'd either storm away or pick fights with Jake.

"How'd he die?" The friend asked.

"Well, my mom said it was nearly the same as the other two. His throat was slit this time though but the same marking was their with the number four cut on his chest."

Four. Because he was the fourth victim. And the marking? It was a circle cut on the victims chest with a C in the middle and a slash cut through it.

How many people is this sicko going to kill?

10

Josh was sitting at a lunch table when Zach sat down.

"There's been another murder." Was the firs thing that came out of Zachs mouth.

"I know. Jake was a great kicker too." Josh said Not looking a bit sorry. Zach didn't notice though, too caught up in thought.

_What happened if this killer came after him? Why is the killer only going after males. What does he want?_

Zach wrapped his brain around everything he could. The similarities the boys had. The grade they were in and what clubs they were involved in. Even their daily activities. It was a plus that Zach knew these kids. There are thousands of kids in this school and it would be impossible to know who's who unless you were aquatinted with then some how.

"Who do you think could have done this?" Zach asked, mostly to himself.

"How would I know? I'm as lost as you are." Josh took a bite from his pizza and leaned back in his chair. Suddenly, his eyes flashed and he stood up. "I'll be right back."

Zach fallowed Josh's gaze to where Cam was standing in line. Josh walked up right behind her and put his arm across her shoulders. Cammie jumped, looking at her intruder but then her eyes softened and she smiled.

Zach looked away, a pang of jealousy running through him.

_Tough_. He thought bitterly to himself. _I don't care about that stupid promise. I can't take it anymore. Friend or not, he can't have her._

Zach waited long enough for Josh to get over himself and Cammie but it looks like that's never going to happen. Now it's his turn to show his real feelings towards the cute blonde no matter the cost. Josh will get over it eventually. Come on. No one can resist the Goode charm. No matter how much they try.

123

Cam couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right in this school. And she thinks it has to do with the murders that have been happening recently.

_Stupid investigators. There are four murders and you don't have any other clue other than the stupid markings?_

All day Cam has been watching everyone closely. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Except for one thing.

"Hey Cam." And arm was on her shoulders making her jump. She turned her head to see Josh standing right beside her, his arm draped across her shoulders. He was smiling a true happy smile, unlike the rest of the students. Even the teachers couldn't think straight today.

"Hey, you seem happy." Cam said.

"Why wouldn't I be? I've got a beautiful girl right next to me and a nice sunny day- well, minus the sun." They chuckled and stepped forward in the line. Cammie suddenly felt uncomfortable.

_Why is he so happy today? One of his players just got killed!_

Its one of Cammie's many talents. Every little detail was laid out in front of her. And if you acted out of character, she would notice. And right now, Josh was almost too happy for someone who's friend was just killed.

"So I was wondering. Would y-"

"Cammie! There you are!" Elizabeth sutton ran up to Cammie and took her hand. Cammie's eyes grew wide. She's been caught! "I've gotta show you something! Come on!" For a short girl, Liz sure runs fast. She dragged Cam out the doors and to the computer lab where a very eggier Bex and Macey wait.

"What is it Liz?" Cam asked, a little afraid.

"Just watch the news. They found a new clue on the bodies!"

Cam ran to the computer.

Ever since the second murder, Liz has been obsessed with the case. Keeping tabs on it in every way possible.

She sat down an pressed play to a video on the local new website.

"Here at the Roseville investigation station and detective Jarred Cooper has found a new discovery on victim Jake Houston's body earlier today." A reporter said. "Here he is with the latest news." she handed the microphone over to a man with a scruffy blonde beard that almost looked fake and eyes that were too green. He was tall and slightly thin with a long whit lab coat And when he spoke, his voice was slightly familiar.

"Earlier today, Dr. Chambers and I were running tests on victim, Jake Houston and found something rather striking." pictures were shown on the scream as he spoke. Cammie gasped, no longer listening to what the detective had to say. On the back of his ear was a simple math equation carved out with a small knife.

10-4=6

-12345678910-

**A/N- Hey guys! So, I know I Probably shouldn't be writing another story, but... I JUST HAD TOO! This idea was stuck in my head and I needed to type it!**

**Tell me what you thought? Feedback is loved and wanted! Thanks in advanced for favoriting, fallowing, and reviewing! Also, I'm thinking of some fun game type things that kind of relate to this story. NOT A MURDER or anything. Just, I don't know, something fun for you guys to do to get you more involved in the story. Any suggestions?**

**Please review or PM or something! I would love it if you did! And if you have any questions so far about the numbers it anything just ask and I'll tell you as much as I can!**


	2. October

October was Cammie's favorite month. She never knew why. Ever since she was little her eyes always shown with wonder and amazement as she looked at the changing color of the leaves. Gold, yellow, red, and even the brown of the leaves were beautiful to her. The sun was always able to shine of the gold leaves, making the woods around her home shine with a hey-look-at-me kind of glow. It showed power and pried, but also longing.

_Longing of what?_ Cammie wondered, sitting with her right leg under her butt, sitting on the front porch, swaying as lightly as the breeze blew. Her eyes over looked the woods sitting across the street, enjoying how the leaves danced in the air while the wind blew music through the trees.

Her hair was pulled into a lose and messy bun on the back of her head, stray strands of hair swayed as she read Romeo and Juliet, a play she was forced to read for her English class even though they already read it in ninth grade.

_It's good for you young kids to read a tragedy that can so easily relate to you_. She mocked her English teacher in her head.

_Sure, because teenagers totally fall in love with a boy or girl they just met, goes behind their parents back so they can be together, and kill their self if their significant other dies. . . . Okay, so maybe we _can_ relate to them. _

Romeo had just found out the identity of Juliet when her phone started to buzz. She picked up her phone and smiled at the Caller ID picture of Liz and Cam making a funny face with safety goggles on before answering.

"Hey Liz, what's up?" Cammie's tone was light and soft as she got up to go in the house.

"It's been eight days Cam. The detectives haven't found anything and that stupid doctor guy won't open his mouth about the victims any more. You're coming with me to investigate." Liz's voice was full of aggravation Cammie was in the kitchen about to get a drink when stopped in her tracks. Fear was getting ready to take over her at just the thought of the four homicides.

"No Liz. I can't do that! It's none of our business! Let the detectives handle the cases. We're only high schoolers. What could we possibly do to help? We might be the murderer's next victim if we tamper with the crime scene! He could be lurking anywhere! What if-" Cam's voice cut off and she looked to her cup in aggravation and fear as Liz spoke.

"How do _you_ know it's a he? Do you know something I don't know?"

"No, I just assumed- I mean, usually- ugh, just- just stop accusing me of stuff Liz. I don't know any more than you do. Probably less." Cam ripped open the fridge, wishing Liz would drop the murder subject, and poured a glass of apple cider.

"That's _exactly_ why we should go to the scenes! I could _totally_ find some clue the detectives missed! I need you to help me! Please Cam? please please please _pleeeaaasse_?" Liz knew she was getting under her friends skin. Cam would do anything for her friends, Liz knew that. That's why it was always so hard to be mad at Cam. She ways does so much for everyone.

"Fine!" Cammie groaned. Liz squealed and jumbled up and down on her bed.

"Awesome! After the homecoming dance Saturday, we'll leave for the woods on Linn Street. Make sure to bring black clothing! Thank you so so much!" Liz hung up, Cam leaned her head on the fridge door, shaking, not from the sudden coldness of the door, but because she was nervous of what was to come Saturday.

_Four days away_.

123

The next day, Cammie was looking forward to school. She has been ever since Josh came up to her in the lunch line last week and since then, they have been talking more and more. Macey and Bex even said he was dropping hints about homecoming.

_"He really asked you?! O. M. G! Cam, this is great news!" Bex was jumping like a mad man as she, Macey, and Cam walked to their last period. Cam rolled her eyes and pulled down her blue tank-top that had slightly ridden up over her hip._

_"Bex, he just asked me if I was planning on going." Apparently, this was a bigger deal than Cam thought, seeing as Macey stopped dead in her tracks._

_"Are you kidding?! It's basically guy code as to see if your planning on going! Like, going going, with a guy. Or, if your just going with friends. If you had a date," She gave Cam an accusing look, "you would have told him so. But you don't, and you probably didn't even tell him you were going with us, did you? You just shrugged your shoulders and said 'probably', didn't you?"_

Now, Cam stood in front of her closet deciding on what to wear, because apparently, _she_ was going to bring up the topic of homecoming with Josh and make it clear she doesn't have a date.

_Like he'd even care. Macey and Bex are over reacting. He's just being friendly is all._

Although, Cam was hoping that those random smiles, accidental hand brushes, and random conversations meant something and that she wasn't just reading into something that wasn't there.

"Okay Cam. Stop freaking out, it's just a boy." She ripped a gray cotton sweater from her hanger and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans from her dresser drawer. After her shower, Cam got dressed making sure to grab her solid gold necklace her father had given to her when she was a baby. The gold was wound into a thin delegate chain. Resting on it, was a was a small tree, winding on one side, to be a heart. It was an odd design, but she never questioned it. It was the last thing he had ever given anyone before he disappeared.

"Cameron! Get down stairs before I have to come up there and get you." Cammie's mother, Sarah, shouted.

Sarah and Cammie looked nothing alike, telling Cammie that she had inherited her looks from her father. While Cam had thin blonde hair, Sarah had thick black hair. Cammie's eyes were a soft blue, Sarah's were a dark brown. Cammie didn't even have the same shape of nose as her mother. But this never fazed Cammie.

"Yeah yeah." Cammie mumbled taking lazy steps down the stairs, french braiding her hair in the process.

Entering the kitchen, Cammie found her mother sitting at the island with a strained look on her face.

"Mom, is everything alright?" Cammie's Mother is rarely stressed. She is always bubbly and happy, so when her mother sat at the island with her head in her hands and dark circles under her eyes, Cammie became a little more than concerned.

Sarah looked up from the single sheet of paper, looking startled before strained smile came to her lips. She stood up and folded the pice of paper, careful not to make any unnecessary creases, before placing it back in an envelope.

"I'm fine honey, just a little tired is all." Cammie gave her Mother one last look before grabbing her backpack and gold colored flats.

"Okay then, what ever you say." She gave her mom a tight hug and kiss on the cheek before walking to the door.

"Come straight home today, okay?" Cammie nodded, taking notice of the worry in her mothers voice.

456

The walk to school helped calm Cammie's nerves. Josh was the most popular guy in school, why would he even take interest in even _looking_ at Cammie Morgan, the nobody? Could he possibly _want_ to go to Homecoming with her?

Cammie shook her head and took out her phone, choosing a playlist she wanted to listen to on Pandora.

"Oof." Cammie's bag fell from her shoulder and her phone crashed on the ground. She would have joined the objects if it wasn't for the strong arms catching her.

"Sorry Cam. I wasn't watching where I was going." a deep voice drawled causing Cammie's heart to pick up. When she looked up, her mouth became dry and her eyes slightly widened in shock.

Zachary Goode stood in front of her, holding her, his face inches from hers, his green eyes shown brightly as the sun caught them. It would almost be cliché yet romantic. . . If Cammie didn't already have eyes for someone else, so right now, it was just awkward.

"Oh- er- that's okay." Cammie tried to wiggle out of Zach's grip but her strength was no match for Zach's. She looked up at him with a confused and slightly worried look, her blue eyes lightened showing her fear. Zach chuckled and leaned in, purposefully pressing his lips to her ear.

"I'm not going to hurt you Princess." Zach whispered. His lips lingered a second longer before he pulled back and walked away. Cammie stood still, shocked and slightly breathless before snapping out of her daze and picking up her belongings. She sighed in relief when she saw her phone screen had not cracked and walked the rest of the way to school, looking back every so often, feeling as if someone was fallowing her.

789

When Cammie finally reached the school, she had to shield her eyes from the light of the sun that was being reflected off the flagpole. The parking lot was full of the same cars, the same students hung out side before the start of school, yet something seemed off. It wasn't because of the flowers in the front garden showing signs of dying, or that Cammie's friends stood by the main entrance with eager looks on their face. Something just seemed out of place, but Cammie couldn't put her finger on it.

Bex spotted Cammie and waved her over. Bex had decided to wear her favorite pair of skinny jeans and her favorite leather jacket along with her favorite pair of black boots and the only way she thinks she can pull of that 'amazing' outfit, is with 50 thin aluminum bracelets.

Cammie rolled her eyes an smiled, hearing the jingling of Bex's wrist from the other end of the parking lot. Macey turned around, her heals clicking with every small step. Today, Macey wore a simple white blouse that read 'Kiss My Ass' on the front along with an almost too short black skirt that flowed out towards the bottom. Her nose ring was a big diamond practically yelling 'hey people, look at me!'

Liz was no where to be found. Cammie assumed she was in the silence lab with her 'friend' Jonas doing who knows what with some type of chemical or cell.

"Hey guys." Cammie said walking up the stairs to meet her friends. "Where's Liz?"

"That's what we need to talk to you about." Bex said, her ever so present British accent strong as if she had moved to Virginia yesterday rather than five years ago. "Well, that's not really what we need to talk to you about. She's just the one who found out that _he_ was at the crime scene last night and is freaking out."

Bex spat out 'he' as if the word were a pice of dog poop on her shoe.

"Who's 'he'?" Cam asked. Macey and Bex exchanged a glance.

"Josh." They said together. Macey fiddled with the strap of her Coach purse while Bex pretended to text a friend.

"What happened to Josh?" Cammie was worried. She was afraid the killer had struck again and Josh had sadly become an innocent victim. But then she remembered the way Bex spoke about him, and realized death was not the case.

"Nothing happened _to_ him, but everything happened _because_ of him." Macey spat. Bex lightly hit her on the shoulder.

Cammie was astonished at the change of attitude the girls had towards Josh. One day, their begging Cammie to reveal her feelings about him _to_ him, and the next, they act as if he were a killer or something.

"We don't know that for sure Mace." Bex mumbled.

The sun rose higher and more leaves fell from nearby trees. Wind was blowing towards the woods and Cam had a strange urge to fallow it.

"What are you guys talking about?" Cam asked. The bell rang signaling ten minutes before class started. The girls walked together to their lockers, hearing the little band kids play what they thought was Mary Had A Little Lamb but sounded more like a dying animal.

"A detective found Josh at the crime scene yesterday. He was looking over every area of the scene, for what, they don't know." Bex explained. "Cam," Bex turned towards her best friend, "Josh is a suspect of a quadruple homicide."

Cammies breath hitched.

_What? This can't be true. Josh would never do something like that._

Suddenly, Cammie's mind went back to last Monday.

_"Hey Cam." And arm was on her shoulders making her jump. She turned her head to see Josh standing right beside her, his arm draped across her shoulders. He was smiling a true happy smile, unlike the rest of the students. Even the teachers couldn't think straight today._

_"Hey, you seem happy." Cam said._

_"Why wouldn't I be? I've got a beautiful girl right next to me and a nice sunny day- well, minus the sun." They chuckled and stepped forward in the line. Cammie suddenly felt uncomfortable._

Cammie shivered, wondering if Josh really _was_ the killer. It would explain why he didn't seem to be affected by the killings.

_No. He would never do something like that._

_10_

Cammie never liked study hall. It might have been because of her teacher, or, it could have been because she had to deal with Zachary Goode.

Like, right now.

Cammie was watching the deer by the woods at the back of the school. A doe had decided to look up, staring right at her. Cammie almost felt connected to the animal but the connection was lost when she felt a tug at her hair.

Snapping her head back, she glared at Zach, who was smirking, and moved to a different seat so that she was diagonal from him. Hopefully Zach would take the hint and would stop bothering her. Instead, the irritating boy decided to move next to Cam, a little too close for comfort. Cammie tried to move further away but Zach stopped her by grabbing on to her wrist. For the second time that day, Zach pressed his lips to her left ear.

"Meet me in the hall." He whispered. Despite her mind telling her not to, Cammie shivered at the small gesture.

Zach knew there was something bigger than a simple homicide. Instead of ignoring the cases, Zach and Josh decided to get involved. They went to Jake's murder scene last night and found evidence pointing towards the killer. Evidence easily missed. Evidence that lead to the Circle of Cavan. No, it's not a terrorist group. Not for this world anyway.

And he knew why they were going after all these innocent people.

They found Cammie.

Zach stood up and asked to use the bathroom knowing Cammie would fallow so she could yell at him.

Once in the hallway, he made it as far as the water fountian before he heard the door click open and slam shut. Her angry footsteps echoed through the empty hall

Cammie grabbed his arm making Zach stop in mid step and turn to look at her.

"What do you want Goode?" She spat. Zach smirked and slid his arm from her hand. Before she could drop her own hand, he grabbed it and pulled Cammie into a near by janitor closet. Darkness consumed them, a rush of cold air blew across Cammie's skin causing goosebumps to pepper her arms.

Bad thoughts started flowing through Cammie's mind. Rape, torture, _murder_. What was he going to do to her? Why did he choose her as a victim?

"Calm down Love, I'm not going to hurt you." Even in the dark, Cammie could tell he was smirking. The smugness in his voice gave it away. "Although," he leaned in, "I could make you scream if you'd like." Cammie gasped and pushed him back. Zach's chuckle turned into a grunt and a thump sounded, signaling that Zach bumped into a shelf, along with the thuds of brooms and flashlights falling on the floor.

She went to open the door only to fined it locked.

"Unlock the door and let me leave if you have nothing useful to say." She spat through gritted teeth.

Cammie wasn't mad at the fact that Zach locked her in the closet when shoe could be reading in study hall. No, she hated the teacher that sat in the room. It was more because, when Zach touched her, she felt twice as much electricity than when Josh touched he. How, when he spoke in her ear, she felt comfortable and happy. And she didn't like that one but.

"Wait." Cammie did as told. "Go straight home today Cammie. Don't talk to anyone, and what ever you do, stay away from the woods." Zach's voice was dark and low making Cammie frightened. The feeling was soon pulled away, replaced with anger.

"Your not my mother, Zach, so don't tell me what to do. Why would you care what I do anyway? You have done nothing but bothered me since we were little." Cammie was glaring at the door as she spoke. "Unlock the door so I can leave."

"What ever you say Goldie."

123

"He's probably still in questioning. He _is_ a homicide suspect after all." Liz explained after school that day. Cammie was pulling heavy textbooks out from her small rusty dark blue locker.

"But you don't think they would have let him out by now? Josh didn't do anything. He probably was just curious about the case as much as you are." Liz thought about this.

"But why should he care? His life revolves around football, not homicide cases." The two friends walked down the hall together. Murals covered the walls, paintings of the school, a football, even dates from the first ten years this chill stood surrounded by swirls were laid out on the walls above the tile.

"Whatever, I don't know. Mom wants me home so I'll see ya tomorrow." The girls parted ways once they left the school property. Cammie took out her phone to listen to music and just as she was about to turn right down the road, she stopped. To the left, trees stood tall and radiant, leaves breaking off of the branches and landing on the ground. The trees were beckoning for Cammie to go to them, the breeze practically pushing her to them.

Thinking about what Zach said, she decided to walk through the woods, even though Zach would never know, it still made Cammie happy to disobey him.

_There's nothing wrong with the long way home._

-12345678910-

A/N: over 3,000 words... Was that too long? How'd you like this chapter? Was it boring, lacking in detail, was the small Zammie moment too fast? Should I drag it out more?

Tell me your thoughts!

I have new reviewers guys!~~ kaitgirl, guest, chocolategalaxy's, Kat, and Artemis the Artcher thank you so much! I'm glad your looking toward to this story!

Kelsey, XxCandygirlxX, and miaadventure, thank you for sticking with me through most or all of my stories! They always make me smile and feel like a good author!

Please review or PM. If you don't write stories, then you don't know how motivating your reviews are. I like to know any questions you have and any opinions about the story. Suggestions are welcome as well as constructive criticism. Reviews let me know you guys are actually interested in reading this story and that you like it. So, please review! It would make my year!


	3. Blind By Fear (Nature's Song)

Cammie only had to walk a few minutes before she reached a large opening. Her mouth dropped and eyes grew wide. The trees had only a few leaves left on their branches. Dead ones lay on the ground piled on each other until not one blade of grass was showing. A few tree stumps were scattered around and a large branch had fallen, creating a type of bridge on the ground from one tree to another. Rabbits and birds went around getting food before winter came. The sun shown down through the trees, separate golden rays spotlighted rocks, mushrooms, even ant hills. In a word, it was magical.

Lost in wonder, Cammie wandered through the woods. Taking small stops to bask in the beauty of nature. Birds sang their own song and flew to different tree branches over head. Chipmunks scurried along the ground looking for the best nuts they could find, getting into fights every so often, their little squeaks not disturbing nature's song, but adding harmony.

The breeze blowing through the leaves and branches acted as the string in a orchestra, acorns thudded the ground- percussion, and animals scurrying up and down trees, in and out of holes, acted as woodwind. The brass, however, made no noise, but rather played an act in scenery. It's gold color shown from the sun, leaves, flowers, and even made the bark of the trees more radiant.

Trails became different lengths, breaking off into two or more different branches of trails. Cammie's mind went back to her childhood years. To a show she always watched. Dora had always made sure to choose the right paths. She would listen for the dangers, snakes, crabs, bees. But Dora didn't know how to live. She didn't have a sense of adventure. That's what Cammie wanted. All her life she has been kept safe. Her mom moved them to a safe home, in a safe town, with a safe school. For once, just once, Cammie wanted to know what it felt like to _live_. _Really_ live. An adventure always had obstacles didn't it? You can't have easy and adventure in the same equation, it just wouldn't add up.

So when Cammie came to three paths, one directly to the right of her, the other diagonal from her right eyes, and the other on her left, she had to decide which one she was going to take. It wasn't the one to the right which that had the most sun light. Nor was it the one diagonal to her right eye that had less trees and soft ground. No. It was the one directly to her left. Pine trees stood tall and proud, almost cocky. It was dark, like twilight just ended and animals were ready to come out to hunt. Roots of the trees were growing up from the ground in twisted and knotted forms creating a jumbled mess through the whole trail. It practically yelled 'stay away!' but Cammie ignored it.

"Out of all the bad things in the world and you tell me to stay away from _here_?" Cammie asked to no one but the air. Her feet stumbled along the path making her steps clumsy. She was entranced by the way the knots were so delicately placed; winding along the path twisting and turning making messy patterns. Vines wrapped around trees making homes for ladybugs and spiders. Her foot got caught on a small arc a root made making her fall. She braced her self for a very hurtful impact, but none came. Instead, warm arms wrapped around her waist pulling her to her feet. She swallowed a scream before turning around to see the intruder but once she made a full one-eighty, there was no-one to be seen.

"Weren't ya told ta go strait home and ta _not_ go in the woods." Cammie screamed and turned as the voice spoke, her fist coming into perfect contact with the intruders jaw. The man staggered back, barely able to finish his sentence. He rubbed his jaw and looked at Cammie with an amused expression.

Her eyes widened as she looked into his. They weren't normal eyes. The pupils looked more oval like, pointed at each end, and the color was a bright summer green. They almost looked like. . . reptile eyes.

"Ya have quite the arm their Honey. Where'd ya learn ta hit like that?" Cammie only stepped back, refusing to answer his question.

"Who the heck are you?" Cammie payed no attention to the fact that the strange boy knew where she was supposed to be and where she was not supposed to be. The boy, no more than eighteen, stepped forward and stuck his handout.

"Dillon Lewis at your service." he winked with a grin that was almost predator like. Cammie only stared at his hand.

Dillon was wearing simple clothing. Black jeans that were almost too skinny, a pair of black hunting boots, a black t-shirt, and a black hoodie. Cammie scoffed, surprised his hair wasn't died black but a soft brown cut in shaggy layers that fell just above his eye brows. Cammie had to tilt her head up to look at him properly, feeling even shorter than five-foot-three was.

"What are you doing here?" Cammie asked in a bitter tone, angry that 'Dillon' had disturbed her peace.

"I could ask the same thing Honey." Dillon dropped his hand and leaned against an old thin tree. It cried in protest but stayed rooted to the ground. For a moment they just stood, observing each other. Dillon looked like a normal boy, very handsome. Cammie may have passed by him with an extra glance or two. His cheeks were slightly sunken in and his cheek bones were sharp. The corner of his eyes had small laugh lines and he had a dimple on his left cheek. The slope of his nose was almost perfect except for a small bump in the middle of it and the tip was turned up the slightest bit. Soft pink lips were turned up in a lazy smile, the color almost dark compared to his light skin. The only feature that gave her chills were his strange eyes.

"Well, I have to get home." Cammie turned around and started walking the way she came. "My mother is probably worried."

"I'll see you later Honey." Cammie ignored him and kept walking.

123

It turns out, Cammie had five missed calls, six text messages, and three voicemails on her phone. And as she walked into her house, took off her shoes, and walked to the kitchen, Cammie knew she was going to get an ear full.

"And would you like to tell me where you have been for the vast two hours?" Her mother roared as she stomped in the kitchen. Cammie turned around as calmly as she could.

"Um- I- Bex and I, we stayed after. We had to help on the homecoming float." Hopefully her stuttering didn't give her away.

"Mhmm, yeah, and what is your theme?" Sarah gave a knowing look but made Cammie answer anyway.

"Ancient Egypt." Cammie's voice was small, knowing her mom somehow knew where she was.

"And where you working in the woods? Or did these leaves and small twigs just randomly appear?" Sarah reached her arm out and pulled a pine needle out from Cammie's hair. Cammie looked at it in horror.

"I jus took a small detour to home I swear!" Excuses were rambling out like Cammie's mouth was on rapid fire. Sarah held up her hand to stop Cammie from talking. Immediately she closed her mouth.

"Cammie, you can't do this to me. Not now, not when we have a killer on the lose." Something in Sarah's eyes told Cammie that there was more going on.

"Mom," Cammie stepped forward, "What'a _really_ going on?"

Sighing, Sarah sat down.

"There has been another killing." Cammie' heart stopped.

"Who?" All Cammie could think of was Josh lying in the ground, dead with a marking on his chest and a math equation on his ear.

"Preston Winters." Somehow, knowing Preston was dead hurt even more than if Josh were dead.

Cammie has never been close to the Mayor's son. She only exchanged a few conversations with him, but Macey talked about him all the time and last wednsday, the boy finally got the nerve to ask Macey to Homecoming. Macey was floating on cloud nine for the rest of the week she was happier than ever and now, the love if her life was gone. Cammie couldn't see the hurt in Macey's eyes. She would either have to avoid Macey or not go to school tomorrow.

What kind of friend would do such a thing? Macey needs all the comfort she can get.

Cammie took a step back and hung her head.

"I'm going to go call her."

456

Macey wasn't answering her phone. In fact, a recording had said that the phone had been disconnected. Cammie sighed in frustration and covered her face with her pillow.

She could practically see Preston's dead body. The C surrounded by a circle on his chest. 10-5=5 on the back of one of his ears.

Five dead, five more innocent victims to go.

789

Cammie went to school slightly late the next day because Sarah insisted on driving her.

"You come right home, do you understand me? I have to work late today and if your not home by the time I get there, you're grounded." Cammie nodded.

"Okay mom, I understand."

Apparently, it took five murders for people to become concerned for their children's safety. Macey, along with many other students hadn't come to school. Josh, however, was there, and if he was shaken up, he didn't show it.

Cammie was getting ready for second period when a shadow stood behind her.

"Hey Cam, you know, Homecoming is on Saturday, and I was wondering, you know, if you wanted to go?" Cammie turned around.

"That's what your thinking about?" she wasn't mad, more curious as to why Josh would be thinking about who his date would be to homecoming rather than a fifth student being killed.

Josh scratched the back of his neck.

"Listen Cam. I like you. And I want to take you to the dance, and maybe dinner afterwards?"

She was shocked. _Is he _that_ good at hiding emotions, or does he just not care?_

"Listen Josh. Im not really up to thinking about homecoming right now. I have to be there for my friends." Josh clenched his jaw and a look of anger flashed his eyes but Cammie over looked this.

"Well, what if I asked later?" Cammie looked at him in shock. Any other day, her heard would be running a 5K and her stomach would be doing gymnastics, but, putting her athletic emotions aside, Cammie glared at Josh.

"My friends boyfriend was just killed. I don't even know if I _will_ be going to homecoming." With that, she walked away. Josh kicked a nearby locker putting a small dent in the already beat up pice of metal. The sun was mocking him today. It would mirror his emotions. And right now, it was cloudy and thunder rumbled in the distance even though it had been sunny only a few minutes ago. He shook his head and walked as calmly a possible to his next class, hopefully able to ignore Zach's amused looks.

10

Cammie couldn't believe she ever liked someone who was so shallow. He had seemed so nice, but in reality, all he cares about is himself. Like every other boy in the world.

So that's how she ended up here, in the woods. The sun was hidden behind clouds and it started sprinkling. She didn't care. Instead, she embraced the cold water that dropped on her skin. The leaves were getting soggy, Cammie was thankful she wore sneakers. wet flower petals stuck to her feet and clung onto her arms while she walked through random trails.

Apparently nature wasn't in a happy mood today. Wind blew roaring at anything it could. The rain created a sad type of music and Cammie started to feel sad as well. She couldn't place the reason why. It was like she was connected to the forest. When the trees groaned in against the wind, Cammie felt sorry for them. Animals wound huddle in their homes and Cammie would want to do something to make them more comfortable.

"Sad isn't it?" A low voice whispered in her ear. She whipped around but saw no one.

"I mean really, who would want to be a plant when all that happens is you get pushed around by the wind." The owner of the voice was nowhere to be seen. It chuckled.

"Your eyes are open, Love, but you do not see. You over look what ever scares you so you don't have to be frightened. I'm not going to frighten you Love. You fear what I might be, more than you fear what you see in front of you. So, why not stop fearing? For only a second." Cammie didn't know what this voice wanted. She was frightened, because it knew she was frightened. It spoke in riddles, and she didn't like it.

"Who are you?" Cammie asked turning in circles.

"I am what ever you want me to be. I can be anything, or nothing. You choose."

This didn't even make sense! What was this voice talking about?

"Show your self!" She yelled. Rain pored harder soaking Cammie to the bones.

"I told you Love. Your eyes are open but you do not see. Fear is blocking your sight. Stop fearing." It whispered the last part, fading as it did.

Cammie _wasn't_ afraid until a voice started speaking to her. I fact, she was quite happy until it ruined her peace.

_Fine, I'll stop fearing. Maybe, if I can see you, I can punch you._

Cammie concentrated, relaxing her muscles. Very slowly, a boy appeared in front of her.

_Dillon?!_ Now she really wanted to hurt him.

"You?! What is up with you and being in the woods?" She seethed. "Stop bothering my peace!" Dillon chuckled.

"Oh come on Love. You're happy to see me, admit it. You'd be dead bored if I hadn't come along." Dillon stepped towards Cammie, making her step back. This continued until her back pressed against a tree. Dillon stood a few inches in front of her, his breathing was even while he looked down at her.

"How'd you do that?" Cam asked, shaking from the cold. The rain poured down to the point Cammie had to yell to talk. Her hair was plastered to her face messy and knotted and her clothes hung heavily to her skin.

"Do what Love?" Dillon asked in a low whispere. Somehow, Cammie was still able to hear him.

"Appear out of no-where like that." Dillon laughed and leaned his hands on both sides of her head, trapping her.

"You did it yourself Love." he murmured. "You opened a second eye." Cammie was about to respond with a question but stopped when Dillon became stiff.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked Dillon moved his head so his lips were grazing her ear.

"Be quiet and run as soon as I tell you to." Cammie was suddenly worried again.

"What are you-" Dillon place a cold hand over her mouth. A twig cracked in the distance and an animal Cammie has never heard before, growled.

"Run." Cammie didn't have to be told twice. Ducking under Dillon'a arms, Cammie used all her strength to stay up strait. She could barely see through the rain but when she turned around, she could make out Dillon holding a dagger, fighting of something that looked to be the mix of a lion and an eagle.

A few minutes later, a hand grabbed hers and pulled her to the right. Cammie screamed but stopped when she realized who it was.

Dillon's face was covered with blood and his hair was turning a midnight black. They took another turn an came to a small pond. Cammie didn't have any time to think before he pulled her into the pond with him.

Every thing was quiet. The world was dark and cold, not to mention wet. Cammie tried to swim to the surface. Fear made her legs paralyzed making it impossible to reach the despratly needed air. A hand pulled her closer, Cammie's world turned impossibly darker and all the air left her lungs.

_Come on mom! The waters great!" Cammie yelled as she ran to the ocean waters. The footprints of a ten year old made a trail all the way up to the water. Half of the trail was gone as the waves crashed up. Sarah laughed and walked up__ to the waters. Just as Cammie turned around, a wave smacked her back, knocking the air out of the small body. Suddenly, Cammie's world was dark. The only noise came from the waves smashing her against the sand. Cammie's lungs filled with salt water making it impossible to breathe. she didn't have time to be scared because after only a few seconds, the noise was gone and she was unconscious_.

123

"Come on Love, wake up!" Dillon pressed his mouth to Cammie's and breathed air into her lungs. He huffed while pressing on her chest. Still no response. Once again, his mouth was pressed to hers. Another push on her lungs. He listened for any sign of breathing. Cammie started caughing and Dillon sat her up, getting all the water out of her lungs.

"I'm right here Love, it's alright." Dillon hugged Cammie to him and rocked her back and forth while she sobbed into his chest. He spoke soothing words and stroked her hair, calming her.

"It's alright Love."

Cammie cried for a while longer and slowly started to breathe regularly.

"Do ya mind tellin' me what the was about?" Dillon asked.

"I-Iv'e never had good experience with water." Cammie answered in a raspy voice. Her throat was sore in an almost numb way and her eyes stung from crying. She tried breathing but it was getting harder.

"Take it easy Love." Dillon stood up, taking Cammie with him.

"Why would you do that?" The rain had stopped a while ago and the only sound showing evidence it ever was raining was rom the drips coming off bushes and tree branches. A squirrel ran up a tree while Dilllon spoke.

"Well, Love, I would love to tell ya, but I need ta get going." with that, Dillon left.

Cammie stomped her foot and grunted.

"Boys are stupid." She spat. Looking around, she couldn't tell where she was. It turns out, the pond was bigger than she had thought when Dillon threw her in. The grass wasn't too long except for blades surrounding the ponds perimeter. Lilly pads were scattered throughout owned by a few frogs.

_The deeper I go into the woods, the more beautiful it gets._

Her emotion flickered away and a new one burned through her.

Annoyance.

Looking in her pocket, Cammie found exactly what she knew would be there. A soaking wet phone.

"Stupid Dillon."

456

Zach watched Dillon walk away. He fallowed until they were far enough from Cammie to not be heard, and tackled Dillon to the ground.

"You idiot! Why do you have to mess with everything!" Zach yelled. Dillon raised an eyebrow and pushed Zach off of him.

"Well, I didn't think the king would be very happy if she got killed by a griffin, but, I could be wrong."

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be so mad, except for the fact that she saw you appear from nowhere right before her eyes. You don't think that to a girl living her whole life in the mortal world would think that's a little strange?"

"Don't _you_ think that to a girl living in the mortal world her whole life should be exposed to who she really is?" Dillon spat back.

"No, I don't. Her father made that clear the day he told me to help Sarah watch her. You mess with everything. You constantly make your own rules for your own entertainment. Why can't you just let things be for once?!"

"Because you're just like her!" The wind started picking up causing a roaring sound. It whipped their hair and clothes violently but the two boys ignored it, glaring at each other. "You let your fear blind you like a _fool_. The Circle found her Zachary. They are killing to cause chaos and fear, luring Cammie to a place that she is just discovering gives her comfort. A place where they can snatch her in a heart beat. It's a game to them. Why don't you stop being so worried for her safety for a second and open your eyes.

"Five more kids Zach. A warning. Five more and then she's gone. Open your eyes and do what is best for her. It's about time she knows who she rely is." Wind started whirling around Dillon; like a tornado. Dead leaves were dragged with it making a curtain in front of him and then it stopped. Dillon was gone.

-12345678910-

A/N: HI PEOPLE! So, how was it? Too much, lame, confusing? What do you think about Dillon? Thoughts or concerns?

IMPORTANT! This story has been on my mind for a while and just last week, I decided to do it thanks to the Iron Fey series by Julie Kagawa. Im only a few chapters into the third book but it really inspired me to get my idea out there.

Anyway, what did you think?

Thank you so so much to everyone who PMd Favorited, fallowed, read, and reviewed my story!

_**Sunniva Steiner**_ had reviewed on a fic a while back for an idea she had and once I finish at first sight, I will be doing another story which is Sunniva's idea . . . _Duh_. If you want to know what it's about, you can look at her review on His Princess 2: stay with me. Btw, Sunniva, tell your mom that I love reading the reviews I get and will do what ever I can to make anyone's suggestions happen. Whether it's for a new story or an idea in one of my stories.

sorry for spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes. I type on my phone rather quickly and auto correct likes to kill me...

Is it possibly possible to have a few more reviews and/or PMs? I really need the feedback and it's nice to know more than seven people really enjoy this. And again, thank you to those who do review and PM, favorite and fallow. It means a lot! XD


	4. Secrets and Emotions

**Chapter dedicated to Miaadventure. Girl, that's what fanfic friends are for! I'm always happy to help in anyway I can!**

Cammie closed her front door and sighed in relief knowing she had made it home before her mom. Dealing with her mother's wrath was not exactly something she wanted to deal with at the moment.

The house was quiet like it always is when she's home alone. Walking to the kitchen, the wooden floorboards creaked, every step came with a loud groan. The walls were still painted that awful mustard yellow color. Pictures of her and Sarah were placed proudly on the walls, stopping at the kitchen doorway.

In the kitchen, cherry-red cabinets were placed under the sink, on both sides of the old white fridge, and over the chipped marble counters. There was a small wooden table blacked by a corner window with a small vase and fake flowers in the middle.

Grabbing a bowl and some rice, Cammie took apart her phone and placed them in the bowl.

"Why me? Why can't Dillon bother some other girl?" She asked herself.

_You can't hate him _too_ much. He _did_ save your life. _

Cammie knew her lovely conscience was right. How can you hate someone when they had saved your life? _Twice_?

She sighed in frustration and took lazy steps to her room, taking the bowl of rice with her.

Green was Cammie's favorite color so it would only make sense for her walls to be painted a dark forest green. Her room wasn't to big and wasn't too small. A gueen sized bed lay by her window that over looked the woods across the street. A desk sat by her door frame and a closet across from her bed. A few pillows and beanbag chair decorated a corner, it's company, a small book shelf.

Sitting on her bed, all Cammie wanted to do was rest. Sleep was an escape. An escape from Josh, an escape from Dillon, and an escape from all the homicides that have been going on for the last two months. Okay. So, maybe she didn't _want_ an escape from Dillon. Possibly, only the way he's been acting. Appearing out of no where, fighting an animal that was supposed to exist only in books and movies, and his stupid riddles.

_You can see but you are blind_. She mocked in her head.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Her mind was too tired to think about it though. After getting dressed into dry pajamas, she snuggled into her bed thinking of the very person she couldn't understand.

Dillon.

The way his eyes were nothing like a humans. How he could appear out of no-where. The way he made her feel with his dumb nicknames. Even his 'ya' and 'ta's weren't as annoying as she had first thought. His stupid smile made her stomach do a little summersault; the way the left side of his mouth turned up farther than his right making his dimple slightly deeper. She didn't like thinking about these things but they wouldn't leave her mind. She had felt the same way about Zach during the football game Macey dragged her to.

Zach. His tousled brown hair always made Cammie want to run her hand through it, no matter how much she told herself she didn't like him. His strong cheek bones and jaw line were so defined it looked as if he were sculpted. His eyes were a bright green that sparkled when light hit them just the right way. He always walked as if something were ready to jump out at him.

Cammie pushed her thoughts from the two strange boys wanting nothing but peace and rest. Her soft blue eyes were fluttering closed when the front door had opened.

"Cammie, I'm home!" Cammie groaned and got up.

"Hey mom?" She asked once she reached the kitchen.

"Hmm?" Sarah asked while she put groceries away.

"Have you seen anything. . . I don't know, strange lately?" If Sarah was bothered by the question, she didn't show it. Instead, she put down a can of beans and rested her waist on the counter.

"What do you mean by 'strange'?" Sarah's knees shook slightly, knowing what Cammie was talking about, but wanting to hear it come out of her mouth.

"I don't know, like, weird animals? People appearing out of no-where?" Cammie shook her head and gave a dry chuckle. "I think I'm going crazy."

There was an awful chill in the air. Painted leaves scratched the window when ever there was a strong gust of wind. Sarah looked at Cammie, paying no attention to the world around her. She knew this day would come. It doesn't help that the Circle is coming for her. They'll do anything to expose Cammie of everything she thought existed in books and movies. Anything to cause fear and confusion in her mind.

"Sorry Cam. I don't think I have." Sarah pushed herself of the counter and walked up to Cammie, putting the back of her cool hand on Cammie's forehead. "Are you feeling alright? Your a little warm." This wasn't a lie. Cammie's head was getting warmer and warmer by the minute. She sneezed and her eyes became droopy.

"I shouldn't have let you walk home in the rain." Sarah went to the bathroom coming out with a thermometer. "Put this in your mouth while I make some tea." Cammie did as told and sat down at the kitchen table. Looking out the window, Cammie wondered what that animal exactly was, and if it was just her imagination. Maybe Dillon was just some person her mind made up in an act of boredom.

123

It was dark now. The clouds had scattered leaving a small dusting of the water vapor at random spots. The moon shown bright and proud down on earth causing a glow on a few trees and white mailboxes. There was no breeze which allowed Cammie to be able to hear the music nature offered. Owls hooted and wolves howled. Tree frogs called out to each other in a loud but peaceful chirp. Stars twinkled throughout the sky and the moon was a magnet for any bug smart enough to fly to it instead of a porch light.

Cammie sat on her bed with her window open and a box of tissues in her hand, happy she didn't have a bad fever. Maybe she _was_ going crazy. Maybe that animal she saw in the woods didn't really exist. Dillon, if he were even real, probably just thought it was funny to try and drown an unsuspecting little girl. But even _if_ she tried to convince herself of this, Cammie still looked out in the woods, hoping to see the half bird half lion creature.

"This is stupid." Cammie huffed to herself "It's eleven thirty and I see nothing but bats and bugs."

Cammie grabbed her fluffy black robe and walked down stairs.

_I'm sure mom won't miss me if I were gone for a few minutes. _

She walked close to the walls, trying to avoid as much noise as possible. Only a few floor boards creaked, each time Cammie waited a few seconds before continuing.

Reaching the front door, Cammie smiled in victory and grabbed her black winter boots. Once tied, she slowly unlocked the door before opening it. The cold night air but at her skin making her cringe back slightly.

Here goes nothing.

She stepped out side, quietly closing the door behind her. The moon created a perfect flashlight for Cammie. She walked on the grass to avoid any sounds of walking thanking the rain for making the leaves wet and soggy; muting her sound.

She walked across the road and jumped over a ditch, coming face to face with the trees. Like always, they stood tall and proud, guarding the animals inside. Cammie could see the glow of six deer eyes on her right but they were too far away for her to tell which one was a buck. She turned back to face the woods and took a step forward. Her feet shuffled through puddles and mud with every step. The ground slightly dried up where ever there was a slope of land. Moss grew on the trees making a type of random pattern. She pressed her fingers on one of the moss pads causing water to leak out and small fuzzes of green to come off on her hand.

She spent ten minutes walking through trees, twisting and turning praying that there were no bugs on her. Finally, she came to a small opening. Tree branches cut off most of the light making it hard for Cammie to see. Looking around, she found a large fallen tree branch and sat on it.

_No weird animals. No Dillon. Is it really just my imagination?_

She jumped when something walked out of the bushes then sighed when she saw it was just a bunny. She didn't dare touch it, afraid of getting scratched or bit.

Cammie sat for a while longer, looking around. After five minutes, she got up to look for the opening she had found the other day.

Dead flowers covered bushes while soggy dead leaves clung to her feet. Fifteen minutes later, Cammie found herself out of luck. She was lost. Trails were dark and eerie, knotted with roots and bushes that had one to many thorns.

"Dang it!" Cammie shouted, stomping her foot. "Why did you even come out to look for this stupid creature? You're so stupid, Cam!"

"I could agree with that." Cammie screamed and swung at the intruder. He easily dogged the blow and grabbed her wrist. Cammie was ready to yell at Dillon. Tell him to stop sneaking up on her. But when she looked up, her eyes became wide.

"Why so surprised to see me, Cam?" Zach asked with a smirk. This wasn't one of his playful teasing smirks. It was more dangerous. His eyes were dark and he was dressed similar to Dillon. Zach scowled and glared at Cammie. "Why are you here Cam. This isn't a place for little girls to be at night." Cammie glared at Zach.

"Oh yeah? Why are _you_ here? Gonna kill someone else? I bet that's why you and that Dillon kid are in the woods. He's probably hiding the body right now huh? Let go of me or I'm gonna scream!" She shouted. Cammie didn't know where all that came from. She didn't even suspect Dillon or Zach to be the murderer. She was just scared and mad.

Zach pulled Cammie against his chest and leaned down so his lips were brushing her ear.

"I'm not the killer Cam, and I don't know who this 'Dillon' kid is." he growled. "I suggest you go home before you get hurt." Cammie bushes Zach away and was ready to yell at him when something flew past her face and stuck to the tree next to her.

A small knife. It's blade was sharp and thin. The handle was white with a symbol Cammie could barely make out in the dark of the night.

A capitol C inside a circle. She gasped and Zach grabbed her wrist and ran.

_They're coming for me_. Was all she could think of.

Another knife whizzed by.

"Dammit!" Zach yelled and pushed Cammie to the side.

Zach kept running, trying to rip the knife from his shoulder without bumping it further in. He turned left and came to a dead-end. Looking around, he tried to find the best tree to climb. It wasn't the best hiding spot thanks to the leaf-less branches, but it would have to do. Once up on the tallest tree, he sat and waited for the Circle agents to leave. The group split up going down every trail looking for Cammie and Zach. He didn't care. He knew they wanted him and Cammie, but when one of the agents looked up through the trees, Zach wanted to yell, scream, and pull every single strand of hair out from his head.

Josh looked around, his eyes sweeping over Zach for a brief second, before looking at a man next to him.

"I don't see anyone Sir." Josh told the guy. He nodded and left.

_Josh is a freaking traitor!_

Arms wrapped around Cammie and a hand covered her mouth.

"Don't scream Sweetheart. I'm gonna get ya out of here." Dillon grabbed Cammie's hand and started running.

"Who are they Dillon? You and Zach know something. What's going on?" Cammie was trying not to cry, but she couldn't help the tears that spilled over and were now running down her face.

"I'll explain later but right-now, I need ya ta get on my back." Dillon suddenly stopped. Cammie only hesitated a second before getting on his back. She heard yelling in the distance, shivering when someone said her name.

"Hang on Sweetheart, the ride's gonna get a little bumpy." Cammie did as told, amazed at how fast Dillon could run with one hundred extra pounds on his back.

Everything past that happened in slow motion. Dillon ran into a clearing. A log was in front of him and instead of tripping over it, Dillon jumped. But he never made a landing. Instead, his neck grew and became covered in scales. His head became long and had small ears on top of his head. Long wings sprouted from his side and a long thick tail grew behind him. Cammie screamed and hung on tighter. She was flying. Well, _she_ wasn't flying, but the boy, that apparently wasn't just a boy, was. The wind whipped her face, cold and bitter. The dragon blew fire into the night sky creating a large ring. Next thing she knew, they were flying through it. Cammie closed her eyes, waiting for the burn, but it never came. Slowly, she opened them again. Her mouth dropped open in amazement.

They were flying over a large area of trees. The trees were full of leaves. They were painted red, orange, yellow, and a bright gold. Not one leaf was green. The sun shown bright and high in the sky. She could actually see the suns golden rays. The sky became foggy and white. She laughed and reached her hand out, touching the fluffy cloud not caring that she was getting wet.

The dragon landed in a large opening in the forest. Cammie slid off his back, reality sinking in. She looked at the dragon before her, knowing it was Dillon. It had the same eyes as him, his scales were all different shades of brown with black mixed in. His tongue looked like a fork, the same as a snakes.

"Oh my gosh." She whispered putting a hand over her mouth. Dillon turned back to his human form, and Cammie closed her eyes, knowing he didn't have any clothes on. After a minute, she felt cold hands on her face. Cammie flinched back in fear.

"Don't be afraid of me Sweetheart." Dillon whispered. "It's still me." Cammie opened her eyes but still faced the ground, afraid of what she might see. "Look at me Sweetheart." Dillon lifted her chin so she was looking at him. Dillon had somehow gotten a pair of pants on but he was shirtless. Cammie tried hard not to blush at that fact.

"What the heck just happened?" She asked. "Where are we? Who were those people? What's going on?" Cammie wanted to pass out. She wanted dark to eat away at her so she didn't have to face what ever dream or reality this was.

Dillon hugged her, Cammie didn't protest but pressed her face to his chest holding back a sob. Dillon ran his hand through her hair, squeezing her to him.

"I'll explain later Sweetheart. I promise."

"You will explain nothing to her." Zach spat Walking out of the forest. Dillon glared at him. Cammie opened her eyes and stepped out of Dillon's arms.

Zachary was beat up. His face was full of cuts and bruises, and blood soaked his place shirt. He looked angry, tired, and another emotion she couldn't place.

"I'm going to take her to the king, tell him _you_ brought her here, and that _you_ exposed her to this world." Zach stalked over to the two and grabbed Cammie's hand.

"Where are we Zach?" Cammie asked. If Dillon wouldn't tell her anything, maybe Zach would.

"Were in the Golden Woods, which is in the Gallagher Kingdom." Zach explained. Cammie looked around her, trying to slow her heart rate down.

Golden Woods was a perfect name for this place. Not only were leaves painted gold and colors similar to it, but the bark on the trees and bushes were a dark amber; close to brown, but not quite. The sun just added to the color, making everything shine bright.

The birds sounded the same but once one came into Cammie's line of vision, she realized these birds were not like she was use to. It had midnight black feathers, red on the tips of it's wings. The bird's tail was long with a sharp point at the bottom end. It's eyes were a blood red color and on the beak there were sharp teeth. It stared at Cammie as she and the two boys walked through to forest. She squeezed Zach's hand and stepped closer to him. Zach smiled and looked down at Cammie.

"We'll be there soon Cam, but this forest isn't like the woods back in the mortal World. There are creatures that don't care who or what they hurt, as long as they cause pain. You'll have to keep your eyes open and stay away from every animal and bug you see."

"Or I could just fly her to the castle." Dillon mumbled.

"I think you've done enough, _Dillon_." Zach sped up, taking Cammie with him.

Cammie was ready to wake up. This dream was strange and confusing. Sure, dragons were real scary monsters to her when she was six, but now, the only thing she needs to be scared of are tests and mean teachers. Birds with stingers and teeth only existed in books and deadly animals were known as sharks and lions. Where this dream came from, Cammie didn't know, but she wanted to wake up. And soon.

"You don't have to be afraid Cam. You'll get used to this world soon enough." Dillon said, touching her right hand in a way to give her comfort.

The three teens were more than half way to the kingdom. Dillon tried to talk to Cammie, earning a glare from Zach and silents from the small blonde who was still in shock of the whole thing.

Zach wanted nothing more than to hold Cammie's hand forever. He loved the feel of her soft skin on his. He only wished he made a move earlier. If he had, then he wouldn't have to worry about Dillon. Now, Zach has more things to worry about. Like keeping Cammie away from the Circle and keeping his head from being torn off by King Matthew for bringing Camme into this world. . . . Even though it wasn't _his_ fault. It doesn't help with the fact that Josh is apparently a traitor of Gallagher. No doubt King Matthew is going to force Zach to either get Josh back on his side, or kill him.

456

The three have been walking for hours and are only three fourths of the way to the castle. Cammie's eyes started closing and her steps became slower and more sloppy. Zach had finally decided to stop and let her rest after she tripped over a small mushroom.

Dillon found some leaves and moss that would work nice for bedding and, after some bickering between the two boys, made Zach lay the sleeping girl on it.

"I don't see why you don't leave." Zach grumbled while he untied Cammie's robe and gently took it off of her so he could lay it down as a blanket. "We are perfectly fine with out you being such a drag." Dillon leaned against a tree staring at the sky.

"You're just jealous that I was the first one to lock lips with her, that's all." He shrugged, grinning at Zach. "Don't worry Goode. You'll get over it." Zach stood up and was I front of Dillon in a flash.

"All you were doing was saving her life. It meant nothing to her but that." Zach's voice was dark and angry. Fangs jutted out, barely crossing his lower lip. His skin became dark and he leaped over to Cammie's sleeping body, and guarded it in a way to keep Dillon away from her.

"You don't scare me Goode." Dillon yawned. "And I'm not going to fight over a girl. She'll come to me when she's ready." Zach hissed at Dillon who only laughed.

"Why don't you go make yourself useful and get some fire wood. It's getting colder by the second and Cam doesn't need to freeze to death."

"Why don't you Goode? I'm comfortable right here." To prove his point, Dillon sat down and put his hands behind his head, crossing his ankles. Zach had not time to argue as Cammie started to shiver. Getting up, he glared at the dragon boy.

"Try anything and I'll rip your heart out." with that, Zach raced off.

Dillon Lewis was a name everyone knew. He was known as a seductive creature, always playing with the women's mind. And it was true. He could get any girl he wanted with a simple wink. He hadn't been a virgin since he was thirteen.

On Dillon's sixteenth birthday, he decided to take a stroll out in the woods in the mortal world. He hadn't even been there for ten minutes when he saw her. Cameron Morgan. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Entranced by the way her hair flew when she walked, how her steps were so evenly placed when she walked. He knew she was to not be touched. Few people knew about King Morgans daughter and those who did were not allowed to even glance at the girl. But Dillon doesn't like to play by the rules.

Many nights Dillon would sneak into her room or fly up to her window, silently mocking Sarah's way of protecting the girl. He would stare at Cammie and wonder what it would be like to have her. To hold her in his arms and never let go. He would think of them holding hands, kissing under the moonlight, even taking her virginity with caring love. He knew it was wrong, especially since she was the Princess of Gallagher, but he didn't care.

Now here she was. In _his_ land. It would be so easy to snatch her up and take her to his home up in the mountains. They could live together with out Zach, the King, or even the Circle to bother them. But he knew that wasn't possible. Cammie was in her real home now. The Circle was still playing a game of Cat and Mouse and Zach already put a silent claim on her, not that _that_ mattered to Dillon, but it just complicated things more.

He walked up to Cam and stroked her face with his thumb and leaned in close to her ear.

"Soon we can be together, Sweetheart. I promise you that." He whispered. It's one thing to dance around the rules and another to completely disobey them. In Gallagher, it is wrong to take advantage of a sleeping women. If one does, he or she could be easily thrown out of the kingdom. But looking at Cammie who was right in front of him, Dillon couldn't stop himself from leaning in and kissing her soft lips.

"I love you."

-**12345678910-**

**A/N: Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I went back to read it but I could have missed something. **

**Come one guys, I need a virtual high-five. I mean really, this chapter is over 4,000 words long! ...perhaps that was a little too long... **

**So! We still have five murders to go! ...Or do we? I can't give too much away but I will say, Cam is going to find away to stop the Circle. **And you'll understand what the circle wants from Cammie soon. **I can't answer all of your questions, but if you keep reading, they will be answered.**

**Did you guys not read the full summary in chapter one? It does tell you about the use of magic and mythical creatures.**

**Anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews and PMs! I am so happy you like this story so far! I'm not going to get into shout outs because I'm not feeling well and just want to sleep but I am very grateful for the feedback and kind words.**

**Q&A:**

**7yeah... I read all of your questions guys and, well, your just gonna have to wait and find out for yourselves! *rubs hands together and laughs evilly***

**IMPORTANT QUESTION! How was Dillon? I can totally tone down Zach and Dillon's love interest for Cam if you want. Any thoughts and/or concerns about this chapter or the way you think this story is going? **

**Visit my profile and go to my poll I have up. The question is pretty straight forward. Dillon or Zach?**

**if you do not have an account, please review who you want. I need at least ten for both boys. If I get 11 for Dillon, then he wins and if 11 for Zach then he wins. If to lazy to put full name in review, just put a Z or D, I don't care. Again, please please visit my poll on my profile page! I NEED VOTES!**

**Please review favorite PM and fallow and thank you so much for reading! **


	5. Reunion

**Dedicated to all you Grant lovers. GrantxCammie sibling moments are the best!**

Cammie woke up thinking her dream was finally over, but instead of waking up in a green room with desks and books, she woke in a forest that had a strange abundance of gold. Not actual gold nuggets, but living plants were either a bright gold or dark amber. Green grass and small splashes of red, orange, yellow, and scattered colors of the rainbow brightened the large opening Cammie was currently lying in.

She sat up and looked around her. The sun was not completely over the horizon making the sky a mixture of red, orange, and pink. Big fluffy clouds were outlined with orange from the sun, the fronts still a gray color because of facing away from the light.

Two pairs of black hunting boots lay a few feet on both sides of her. A black shirt lay on her right, stiff with red flakes falling off of it and a hole in it's left shoulder. It was quiet in the forest. Not one animal made a sound. Cammie shivered thinking they were planning an attack of some sort.

"Zach? Dillon?" Her voice echoed through the trees an up to the sky. Killer birds with sharp teeth on their beaks and a stinger for their tails flew from the trees causing chaos. Squirrels with two heads and blood read eyes ran down the trees and leaves floated down to the grass. Branches swung back and fourth from the sudden disturbance before calming while strange looking red nuts continued to fall from the branches.

Cammie shivered at the strangeness of this place, still believing it wasn't real.

"Yes Cutie?" Cammie squeaked in surprise and turned around. Her eyes became thin slits and she put her hand on her hips.

"Would you stop sneaking up on me?" She spat. "And don't call me that. Ever since we met you've called me a different nickname everyday. My name's Cammie, not Honey, or Sweetheart, or Cutie."

"Ya forgot about 'Love', Cutie." Cammie continued to glare at him causing Dillon's smile to grow into a grin which created small lines to form at the corner of his eyes.

"Stop smiling at me." She growled. Dillon took a step closer.

"But you're cute when you're angry." This caused Cammie to blush and drop her hands. Her face was blank and she found her bare feet very interesting. Really, what's more interesting than chipped dark blue nail polish? Dillon chuckled. "Ya scrunch your nose and ya get a little crease in your forehead. And your eyebrows scrunch almost ta the point where they're together. Your face turns red, but not as red as when you blush. . . . Like right now."

Cammie put her hands to her cheeks doing nothing to help cover her red face.

"I should call ya 'Cutie' more often. It fits."

"The only thing that fits is my fist in your face." Zach growled jumping from a tree. "Is Dillon bothering you Cam?" he asked. Cammie ignored his question and stared at his shoulder which had a large leaf and pad of moss sloppily tied to the back of it with a vine.

"What happened to your shoulder?" She asked. Zach shrugged and plopped down to where his shirt and boots sat.

"Just got stabbed by a knife is all." He said it as if it were an everyday event. Cammie knew better. She could see he was in pain.

"They missed." Dillon mumbled. Cammie rolled her eyes at Dillon before walking over to Zach who was shoving his foot into his left boot.

"That is no way to wrap up a stab wound." Cammie had taken a semester of nursing for college credit the previous year. She hated the idea of people being in pain and wanted to know how she could be helpful in a first-aid event.

She gently unwrapped the vine from around his chest. Her hands grazed his skin causing him to shiver. Cammie paid no attention, focusing on his wound. The cut was a little less than an inch long and at least half an inch deep and still slightly bleeding.

"Well, I have no way to seal it shut which isn't very healthy but I might be able to put enough pressure on it to stop the bleeding until we get proper medical help."

"Or you can let him bleed to death." Dillon suggested from his spot against a near by tree.

"Shut up Dillon." Zach spat, moving to get up. Cammie pushed him back down.

"Stop it you two." Cammie folded the lead in half and pressed it to Zach's shoulder. He grunted but stayed still.

"Hand me the moss." She ordered. Zach did, making sure to touch Cammie's fingers, letting his linger for as long as he could.

Cammie pressed the moss on the leaf, trying to ignore the small tingles she felt in her hands. She took the vine and let one eighth hang over his shoulder so she could tie it later on. Taking the rest, she wrapped it around his chest and under his right arm, around his left armpit and across his chest one more time before tying it snug to him.

Cammie stepped back and looked over her work.

"Good as new." She said in a proud voice. Zach stood up and stood right in front of her, faster than she could blink. Zach's eyes hooded over, his voice low and husky.

"Thank you, doctor. How could I ever repay you?" He asked. Cammie swallowed a lump in her throat trying very hard not to look at his firm chest or his six pack that she knew he had.

"Um." Was her bright response. Zach's eyes were so green. They entranced her in away. Then, she remembered all the times he bullied her when they were younger all the way up to his teasing in high school.

Snapping out of her daze, Cammie backed up causing her to stumble over a log. Zach grabbed her hand and pulled her forward, steadying her. Cammie ripped her hand from his and stalked off.

"Don't bother to repay me. You don't need to." With that, she disappeared in the forest, not knowing where she was headed, but wanted to escape whatever had just happened.

123

Cammie had been walking around for at least an hour. Not once had she run into a man eating animal.

"Stupid Zach and his over exaggerations." She mumbled, kicking a small stone.

The sun was up now, allowing Cammie to see better, though, it was still a bit shady because there were no direct rays. Cammie had nothing to be afraid of as she walked through the forest. She knew either one or both of the boys were fallowing her from a distance. Most likely one or the other, though, because otherwise, she would have heard bickering and death threats between the two.

Cammie turned a corner and had to practically climb her way through the brush that laid on the ground.

"Gosh darn it!" She grunted when her foot got caught. She struggled to get out but it came to be no use. "Ugh, stupid plant. Let go!" Not a second later, Cammie heard a grunt mixed with a low growl. Slowly, she lifted her head up. About twenty meters I front of her stood a dark gray wolf. It's eyes were ink black and it's teeth were so white it almost hurt her eyes. It's fur was shaggy and wild looking. For a moment, the two stared at each other.

"Guys? I think it's time to come out now." Cammie whispered. The wolf's ears twitched making Cammie flinch. No one came.

Is this some kind of sick trick?

Just as the wolf was ready to pounce, and arrow found it's way through it's skull. The animal dropped to the ground, most likely dead. A few seconds later, a boy came out of the bushes. He plucked his arrow from the wolf's head and picked it up, slinging it over his shoulder as if it weighed nothing.

The boy turned with a satisfied smirk until he locked eyes with Cammie. His eyes became wide before becoming thin slits, his face shown of shock and anger.

"Who the hell brought you here?" He growled. Cammie was shocked. She hadn't even done anything and this stranger ready hated her. She hadn't even spoke. A single word to him!

"Uh- I- um-" The boy threw the animal on the ground and walked over to Cammie. His boots thudded against the hard ground.

"Well?" He asked, helping her out of the brush her ankle was tangled in. Once she stood up, Cammie was able to get a good look at the boy.

He looked to be around twenty three. His jaw was well defined and he was tall and fit. His skin was a golden tan making his blue eyes pop. Short, dirty blond hair lay on his head, flicked up in the front. Something about him was familiar. It could have been his nose; how it was the perfect size for his face. Or the way his mouth was shaped. Soft light pink lips that were, at the moment, stretched into a frown. Something about him just seemed like Cammie has seen it before.

"Um, well, Y-you see-"

"Dillon Lewis did Your Highness." Zach's slow voice rumbled. he dropped down from a tree branch, right next to Cammie. It took all her will power not to punch his wound, that a shirt had not covered up yet, for almost allowing her to get eaten by a killer wolf.

The boy crossed his shoulders and stared at Zach.

"And where is he?" He asked.

"Right here." Dillon spoke. Cammie's mouth dropped open.

"You two idiots were here all along!" She yelled not holding her anger in any longer. "_Both_ you idiots bring me here, let me walk on my own, and let me almost get eaten by that crazed animal!?"

"Calm down Cutie, I knew it wasn't gonna hurt ya." Dillon said with the wave of his hand. Cammie glared at him before kicking his shin.

"Ow! Dammit Cutie, that hurt!" She turned towards Zach and went to kick him but he moved out of the way.

"Calm down Princess, jeez!" Cammie glared at him. "Look, the only reason I let that happen was to see what you would do. If it got to close, I would have thrown a dagger at it. But I don't know about Lewis. He doesn't have the aim for that."

"That is _not_ my name and you know it."

"Shut up!" The boy yelled then, shifted his gaze to Dillon. "You brought her here?" He asked in a low tone.

"Yes. I did. But only ta save her. The Circle found her, Your Highness. They were making threats." he paused. "And it's about time she comes here. I mean really, did ya honestly think she was going ta stay from this place her whole life? Reality was bound ta catchup at some point."

The boy looked at Dillon in shock.

"You, boy, are dancing on thin thread. You better hope it doesn't break. I could easily throw you out for talking to the Prince of Gallagher in such a way." He looked to Cammie who shrank back. "What is your name." It was a curious question, the Prince's voice was now soft and gentle. Cammie relaxed a bit.

"Cammie Morgan." She said in a small voice. The Prince held out his hand.

"My name is Prince Grant, but, you can just call me Grant." Cammie took his hand to shake it. 'Grant's' hold on her was tighter that she expected, as if he didn't want to let go. There was an emotion in his eyes, something she couldn't quite place, but it almost looked like joy mixed with fear and longing.

Grant slowly dropped her hand before going to pick up the dead animal.

"If you don't mind me asking, um, why is it exactly so bad for me to be here? And where is here exactly? I know were in The Golden Woods, but, is it on an island not very well known? Maybe down in Africa or South America? Although, you'd think that with a kingdom and strange animals on it, people would know about it."

The four walked down a small man made trail, Cammie was next to Grant, while the two boys were in the back. Their feet shuffled dead leaves and broken twigs while the walked up a steep hill.

"Unless you're a six year old kid, then this island is not comely known. Humans, well, they like life based purely on reality. They stay clear from anything that may over power them, so it makes sense on why they would never bother to try and find us." Grant explained.

"What do you mean 'humans'? Were all humans." Cammie was confused and still rejecting the events of last night.

Grant stopped to look at her.

"Once we get to the castle and get you a settled in, _I_," He made a look at Zach and Dillon, "will explain everything to you."

123

It took another hour before the four made it to the castle. Cammie was beyond happy. Not only did her feet hurt, but the dead animal was becoming smelly and she was sure the stench was burning off her nose hairs.

Once the castle came into view, Cammie all but fainted.

It was a massive building. Larger than anything Cammie has ever seen. Long stone walls guarded the building with two large golden gates. A wide stone path ran along the ground and under the gates making a curve along the side of the castle ending at another end of the protective wall. A large garden lay in centered in the front. A few trees with benches added to the calming chaos of different plants and flowers. A stone walkway broke off into many different trails leading to the different benches. Bees and other bugs flew from flower to flower reminding Cammie of home for a moment before she remembered that these bugs could most likely kill her in an instant with their stingers if they wanted to.

It looked like there were many buildings that were built over time, picked up, and plopped down here to be connected. One stone building on the left had a chimney with smoke coming out of it. She could smell freshly baked bread and smoked fish mixed with berries. A hallway with windows that were flat on the bottom and came to a curved point at the top connected to another building,. This building, also stone but more detailed and defined, was bigger and had a flag hanging of a pole in the front. The flag was gold with a shield placed in the middle crossed by a black sword.

The next building was the biggest and main one. Large white pillars stood proudly in the front, reminding Cammie of Ancient Greece. Marble lay wide and long as steps up to large wooden doors. The marble stone had lines and curves all through it, a bright gold color that the sun, which was higher in the sky, reflected off of making Cammie shield her eyes. Windows were shaped almost rectangular but at the top, they were rounded instead of flat. They were placed all over in an organized fashion, the ones closest to the top, were slightly smaller making Cammie believe the ones toward the middle and bottom floor were rooms for the royal family.

At the top of the building, the bright blue sky reflected off of the white roof giving it a very slight blue tint. Random peaks had a gold ball on them with a flag identical to he one on the smaller building.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

"I'd rather live somewhere where it's not all fancy. Like the woods, or the mountains. Oh wait! I do." Dillon grumbled. He hated anything that had to do with royalty and properness, besides a certain blonde of course.

"Stuff it Dillon." Cammie barked. "This is an amazing pice of work. Better than any Greek or Roman ruins I've seen!"

"It is rather magnificent." Zach said. Cammie almost smiled at him.

"Just wait until you see the entrance inside. It's always been my favorite part of the castle." Grant said taking the handle of the door on the right. Cammie gaped.

The floors were also marble, only, more shinier and smooth from less exposure of acid rain. The stone reflected the rest of the building for the suns light. Smaller white pillars with a golden sparkle to it held up the floors above them. There were two staircases on the center hallway. One to the left, and one to the right, curving in while it went up to make the staircases almost spiral, connecting to a hallway on the first floor. The railings were pure gold, looking like thin waterfall as it starting at the main floor and wet up in a twist.

Paintings scattered the wall. Better than any Picasso or Da Vinci she has ever seen. They were perfectly detailed some of outside gardens and other of a family or individual. They were a burst of color through out the home.

One painting caught Cammie's eye. It was one of a family, most likely the royal family. A beautiful woman with dark brown hair stood dressed in a gold silky dress that flowed out just slightly towards the bottom with her hands on a young boys shoulder. She had a beautiful smile, her eyes wrinkled at the corners and a small dimple laid out on her left cheek. The boy looked exactly like Grant, only younger and slightly chubbier.

A man with bright blue eyes and short blond hair was holding a sleeping girl that looked to be two years old. He had a proud aroma around him, holding the girl slightly tight, his fingers curled in her white dress causing wrinkles in where his hands made indents. His smile was smaller than the woman's but still beautiful. He was looking at the little girl in his arms while the young boy held the girl's hand.

"She's a beautiful little girl." Cammie said truthfully. Cammie knew this girl was grown up if Grant was so young in the picture. She only wished she could be that beautiful.

"Yes she is." All three boys said at the same time. Grant glared at Zach and Dillon and the two younger boys shot daggers at each other.

"Prince Grant!" A women yelled. Cammie heard the click of her shows echoing through the hallway before turning around. A small maid took small but fast steps towards Grant. She seemed to be in her late thirties. Her skin was almost a ghostly white with red hair and blue eyes. For what ever reason, this maid was mad. Grant's eyes widened for a moment becoming teasing. His mouth turned into a grin as he bowed.

"Ah, hello Mildred. What brings you here?" He asked.

"Don't you 'Mildred' me mister. That animal is not allowed in her. You are dripping blood all over the place!" She scolded paying no attention the the three teens. "Outside and to the cooking house this instant!" Grant rolled his eyes and sighed a little too dramatically.

"What ever you say." Dillon winked at Cammie before leaving.

Mildred shook her head. "I swear that boy is gonna get my boot in his but one of these days." She mumbled. The small women looked to the three teenagers. Her tiny hands clapped together and she smiled.

"Zachary, Dillon! What brings you here? And who is this lovely-" She stopped and stared at Cammie. Her eyes were wide and her small foot took a step closer to Cammie. "By all the stars in the heavens. You must be-"

"Ready to get settled in." Zach butted in. He laughed nervously. "Dillon, why don't you keep Miss Mildred company while I take Cammie to her room."

Zach pulled Cammie up one of the stair cases and down a hallway to the right.

"Slow down Zach!" Cammie yelled. Zach ignored her and took quicker steps. Not running, but not walking either.

"I'm assuming you're going to meet the king and queen soon." He opened a door painted red with a mix of yellow and a carved design of a plant on it. "Stay in your pajamas, I'm sure they won't mind." Zach hesitated at the door way, looking at Cammie who looked tired and confused, before leaning down and kissing her softly on the cheek, close to the corner of her mouth. His lips lingered for only a second before he pulled away and walked out the door with a wink and a smirk.

Cammie sat on the large bed looking around the room. It was just like the rest of the castle. Marble floors,a few paintings of nature, and a wooden dresser along with a small desk and a few books. Cammie's head hit the pillow and she was out within seconds.

234

"I sent you to keep her away from this place!" King Morgan boomed. Zach flinched.

"Sir, I tried. The Circle was coming at us with full force. I know they weren't going to take her at that moment, but I needed to keep her safe. And it's not like _I_ brought her here! That stupid Lewis kid did!"

"You will not speak to me in such a tone Zachary." The kings voice was quiet but had force to it.

"Yes Your Highness." He mumbled. "I have something else to tell you Sir." Zach paused making sure he was allowed to go on. The king nodded. "Josh Abrams. He- he was with them." The room became still. The kings eyes glared with fire and Grant sat straighter. "He has an interest in Cammie. I think, if anyone, he will try to take her on his own. I saw him yesterday. He was looking for us. I don't know why he would join them, but he did."

"Im going to get Cammie." Grant growled wanting to leave the conversation. He got up from his chair and walked towards the door. "Father, could you, maybe, not tell Cammie everything? I'm sure she is still in shock and I would like to tell her slowly." the King nodded.

"I'll allow it. Now go. I would like to see my daughter." Grant left, leaving Zach and the king alone.

"I will deal with this later." Zach nodded.

"Yes Sir."

567

Cammie woke up and was met with blue eyes and a familiar face.

"The king would like to see you." Grant said. He was out of his hunting clothes and now wore a red wool coat that had gold buttons running down the front and red pants with a gold seam.

"Um, should I change?" Cammie gestured to her pink fuzzy pajamas. Grant chuckled and held out his hand.

"I think you're fine."

The two walked down to the throne room in a comfortable silents. Grant'a arms tingled, wanting to wrap them selves around his sisters small body. He wanted to cry, tell her he loved her and missed her but he knew it was not the time for such emotion.

After a while, Cammie would ask questions about various paintings, who made the castle and the history of the kingdom. Grant would answer, glad to be able to talk to his sister again.

The two walked up to a tall thin door. Grant grabbed the handle to open it but Cammie stopped him.

"What if I do something wrong? Why does he even want to see me? I shouldn't even be a guest here." she rambled on with exudes, stalking for time.

"You will be fine Cam. I promise." with that, he opened the door and they walked in.

The king was even more handsome in person. Cammie stared at him, not knowing if she should bow or not. He stood from his throne and walked to Cammie, his eyes were bright and full of joy as he looked at her. For some reason, she wanted to hug him. She felt this small pain if longing in her heart but she didn't know why.

"Cammie, I have been told you were brought here from the mortal world by Dillon Lewis." Cammie nodded.

"Well, we were being chased, and, I-I mean, I guess I shouldn't have walked in the woods alone, but I wanted to see something. Some people were throwing knives at us. I mean, he was just trying to save me." She stuttered. The king smiled.

"It's okay Sweety. I Just wanted to see you before I left on some business."

"It was nice to meet you Sir." Cammie let out a quiet breath, happy His Highness didn't rip her head off.

"You don't need to speak to me so formally Cammie. Call me Mathew. I'm practically family towards you."

"Okay." Grant rushed in. "Let's go Cammie. I want to show you around." she waved goodbye to the king, allowing Grant to pull her out of the thorn room.

"How long are you planning on me staying here?" Cammie asked. Her heart stopped and her eyes became wide. "My mom's going to kill me." Grant flinched when she mentioned her mother. He picked up speed, dragging Cammie down different hallways while she kept talking. "And I was suppose to help Liz with something after homecoming. I need to attend my friends boyfriends funereal. I need to go home. I don't want to be here, where ever here is. You are all nice and everything, but I just want I go home."

Grant listened the whole time, not interrupting once. He knew she needed to get it out.

"Are you done?" He asked. "Because if you are, I have a few things to say for myself." Cammie nodded. "Good. Let's take a walk."

**-12345678910-**

**A/N: Hi peoples! Some of your reviews about Dillon made me laugh. This Dillon is NOT the one from the books. Honestly, I forgot about him. DON'T TELL ALLY! Sorry for the confusion.:P **

**I'm surprised that so many of you like Dillon. I didn't think anyone would. **

**WOW! I got such a great response for my last few chapters! I don't know how to propey thank all of you for such amazing and kind words. Thank you for reading, fallowing, favoriting, and reviewing!**

**Many of you are asking about Zach and what he is. Time my friends, you will know in time. So, probably next chapter if I don't get caught up in typing some random thing that takes 2,000 words.**

**Any other questions you have will hopefully be answered soon. Any suggestions, questions and/or concerns?**

**The poll will not be up for much longer so please go on my profile and vote! If you are a guest, please review who you want Cam to end up with!**

IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE CHARACTERS LOOK LIKE, GO TO MY PROFILE, COPY AND PASTE LINKS INTO YOUR WEB SEARCH ENGINE, AND A PICTURE WILL SHOW UP OF WHO EVER YOU WANTED TO SEE**. Dillon's is on point lol. **

**Hopefully this chapter didn't suck. Please please review and/or PM and thank you to all who did!**


	6. Safety

**Chapter dedicated to Izzy, Lovewords, any everyone else who has told me my writing was inspiring to them and worth getting published. You don't know how that makes me feel guys! I can't believe my writing is inspiring!**

Grant opened an old large wooden door. It's hinges were rusty making an awful screeching sound when they moved. What was behind the old wooden door was something Cammie had not expected.

Color.

There was no gold what so ever in this garden except for the sun's rays. Instead, green plants covered the ground with leaves of all shapes and sizes. A stone walkway twisted and turned in all directions, leading to the opposite end of the garden. The sun shown down brightly making the plants almost glow. Butterflies, twice the size she was used to, fluttered from flower to flower sucking blue nector through their transparent proboscis.

Flowers that looked like roses stood in one flower bed, however, these rose like flowers brightened in color, attracting insects attention. Once a bug landed at the mouth of the flower, it would crawl across the rim before leaning in to get a drink, not knowing that they weren't the only hungry living things in the garden. The flower's petals slowy moved in before snapping shut, trapping the bug in side. Rappid buzzing came from inside the flower then suddenly stopped. The flower opened back up revealing nothing inside.

Another flower, covered in splotches of yellow and green, sprayed a light mist. Grant pulled Cammie away from explaining that if the mist touched her, her skin would bubble and melt.

_How comforting._

Grant slowed down his steps, looking around the garden then at Cammie.

"I'm sure you have many questions, and I would like to answer what ever it is you are curious about, but let me see if I can't answer them right now." Cammie waited while Grant took a deep breath.

"Sixteen years ago, a kingdom not far from here came to a party my father had set up. It was for the birth of his daughter, his pride and joy. My mother, Queen Rachel, stood near the entrance greeting their guests." Grant seemed to be in a trance. He stared straight ahead, focusing on nothing but his thoughts. Cammie watched him carefully, detecting the emotion running through his head. "I was seven then, sitting next to my new baby sister. I loved her the moment I laid my eyes on her even though I made a vow to my self that I would always try and do anything in my power to get rid of her. What little kid wouldn't?

"That day, my father told me I must always protect her. I promised, that until the day I died, I would lay down my life for her. But later, during the party, the Circle of Cavern made a threat towards my family. They wanted to be the ultimate rulers, ruling over the land, weather, water, everything. Queen Cathrine told my father, that if he didn't give up his kingdom within the next two years, she would take my sister away until he fulfills her demand." Grant eyes became glassy, fear leaking with every unshed tear. His lips became tight, curling into thin lines as he spoke onward.

"They came true to their threat. Two years later, Circle knights broke into the castle searching room after room for my sister destroying everything in their way, including my mother. I knew well before the knights came that something bad was going to happen. For the previous two weeks, I had her sleep with me in my room near a hiding spot we had in the wall." He turned towards Cammie and cupped her face with his hands which almost swallowed her face whole. Cammie was startled, the look in Grant's eyes were so intense, reaching into her mind and fell down his face, his lips trembling with his next words.

"I hid you Cam." Cammie's heart sped up in shock and confusion. Grant held on to Cammie's face slightly tighter. "I couldn't let them get to you. I hid you for that whole night waiting for them to leave. Dad sent you away with one of his closest friends. I sent Zach to help Sarah watch you when you were eight. Then Josh when you were thirteen. The Circle was getting closer and closer to finding you. I didn't know what else to do. You were gone for fourteen years of my life Cam. I wanted to see you but I knew it would just make things worse." Next thing Cammie knew, he was hugging her.

A stranger, who claimed to be her brother, was hugging her.

She stood awquardly, watching a bird fly over head. It's feathers were a shiny red, reflecting in the sunlight with beadie black eyes watching her, circling over head like a buzzred does to it's pray.

"I missed you Cam. So so much." Grant whispered bringing her back to the event going on. Cammie shoved him away.

"No." She stated. "I am _not_ your sister, your parents are _not_ my parents, and this is _not_ my home. My mother is Sarah Larson and my father was John Morgan. I have no siblings and this is just a crazy messed up place that I seem to not be allowed to leave!" Cammie turned and ran away hoping to escape this dream that semed to become more of a reality every minute she stayed in Gallagher.

123

Cammie wandered the castle, trying to clear her mind and pice together what was important and how it all lead to her entering the Gallagher kingdom. She turned a corner, hoping she was getting close to her room. Her steps abruptly stopped when she came face to face with a man.

He was dead.

Cammie's eye widened, her small cold hand covered her mouth in an attempt to hold back a scream and some throw up that was ready to make it's way out.

"Oh my gosh." She whispered.

It looked as if the man was holding a round silver tray before the attacker struck. The tray now lay upsidown to his left, bread and muffins scattered across the floor. Blood pooled around him still slightly leaking out the large slice through his neck. The waiter's shirt was open, a mediem sized circle carved into his chest with a C in the middle. He only looked to be in his late twenties, his red and gold uniform making him look slightly older.

"Zach! Dillon!" Cammie fled the scene, searching for one of the boys. She turned every corner, not once slowing down. Her feet slid on the marble floor, almost making her smash into the wall.

"Zach! Dillon!" She sobbed. The man was still in her mind. The horrifying scene mocked her. _'Youre next'_ her conscience kept saying.

Cammie was about to shout again when she ran into something. Arms wrapped around her, holding Cammie tight to their owner.

"What's wrong Cammie? Do I need to punch Dillon?" Zachs voice was teasing with a small amount of bitterness in it. Zach hated Dillon with a passion. If Dillon did anything to Cammie, he was gonna kill her. But when he saw Cammie's horrified face covered in tears, all thoughts of the dragon boy left his mind.

"What happened?" He asked. Cammie shook her head, huggned Zach to her. She sobbed into his chest, fearing for her life as well as everyone else's.

"Cam, tell me what happened." It hurt too much to ses her like this and do nothing about it.

Zach remembered the first time he saw Cammie. Really _saw_ her. It was ninth grade. Finally a highschool freshman. It was one step closer to being at the top of the social rank, once a serf, now a knight. This was the year he was really going to get noticed. Girls would fall at his feet and everyone would worship him. And he was right. Everyone _did_ worship him. All the students loved him, teachers adored him, he was already a star football player, and he had his best friend Josh. Zach had everything he ever wanted as a human teen. Except for Cammie.

Cammie Morgan. The girl he was sent to protect. The girl that caused his mother so much hatred towards the world. So small and innocent, yet the very ingredient Cathrine needed to overthrow the Gallagher Kingdom. Her small hips swayed when she walked causing every guy to stop and watch. Her hair was a beautiful dirty blonde that Zach wanted nothing more but to run his long fingers through it. She smiled at everything and everyone, a sweet caring girl. Zach loved that about her. He loved that she had a nose the size of a button. He loved that she could light up the room with her laugh. He loved that, even in his darkest times, Cammie only had to look his way and the dark clouds raining down on him disappeared.

He loved her. No. He _loves_ her.

It took him the next two years to figure that out. But he did. And that didn't scare him. In fact, his new found love for her made him want to protect her even more. He thought about leaving Josh for Cammie, knowing that if he took the one girl Josh ever had eyes for away from him, JZ would just be J and Z. Josh would have never forgiven him, but Zach would tell himself that he didn't care. Sometimes he didn't, but other times, Zach knew that in the end, Josh would be Zach's only friend. The only one who knew the _real_ him. The real him Cammie was to never be exposed to. But now, she _has_ been exposed to the real him. Or, at least his real home. And Josh was now a traitor. Perhaps, with time, Zach would be able to have Cammie all for himself. After, of coarse, Dillon mysteriously falls down a volcano then gets spat out only to be eaten by a Lealap or Oger.

"H-he's dead." Cammie sobbed. "The man. The people got him. He's dead."

Zachs arms tightened around the small girl, working hard to protect her from anything that may pop out and strike.

_Is there an inside man?_

Zach placed his lips to Cammie's head, kissing it a few times before he knelt down on one knee. Taking her face in his large hands, Zach spoke clearly yet urgently.

"Listen to me Cam. I need you go to your room and stay in there until I, and only I, come to get you okay? Don't let anyone else in." Cammie shook her head.

"Don't leave me." She whispered, tears still ran down her face, slower this time. "Their coming for me."

Zach wanted to tell her that they weren't. That the Circle had to finish their little game before coming for Cammie but decided against it. He didn't think she wanted to hear about more men getting killed.

Zach led Cammie to her room, after alerting a watchman of the problem. She finally calmed down, but was still in shock of the whole event. Her hands were cold and slightly shaking in his.

The two walked in silents, listening to the echoing of their foot steps. After a while, Cammie's stomach growled making it sound like thunder rolling ahead.

"Stay here and don't let anyone in except for me." Zach ordered once they got to her room. "I'm going to get something for you to eat." Cammie nodded, opening the door before closing it, locking it securely behined her.

Cammie threw herself on the bed making the sheet and blankets unorganized. She though about Zach. How. . . strange he has been acting lately. She guessed it had to do with the seriousness flying around right now. No time to tease, throw worms in her hair, but what was with all the kisses and physical contact? Usually, a tormentor in highschool doesn't show intrest in their victim.

Her mind flickered to Grant. Was he seriouse about her being his sister? And if she really _was_ his sister, did that make her a Princess? Sure, Grant seemed to be telling the truth, but it was all so surreal. How could Cammie live such a normal life with out even knowing she was a Princess of some fantasy world? She grew up thinking Sarah was her biological mother and that her father died in an accident when she was a toddler. Cammie supposed she was a bit harsh to Grant. Perhaps she could convince herself that he was being truthful. Maybe she could attempt to get close to him in a way that he seemed to want. She always wondered what it would be like to have a sibling.

A knock sounded on the door. Cammie stiffened, holding her breath, anything to make her presents unknown.

"It's Zach." Zach said in a calm and quiet voice. Cammie got up causing the bed to make a creaking sound, and she walked over to the door to unlock it.

"I didn't know what you would like, so I just grabbed a little of everything." He said in a slightly sheepish tone. Cammie looked down at the tray with two plates. One with different types of meat and the other with salad mixed with strange looking fruits.

"Thanks." She mumbled, moving to the side, allowing Zach to walk in.

Cammie sat in a chair at a small desk, giving questioning looks to Zach about different types of food.

"That one's from a troll. Their meet is actually quite good." Cammie gasped shoving the chunk of meet away from her. Zach chuckled. "It's not gonna kill you."

Eventually, Cammie chose to eat a chunk of meet from a dragon, that Zach made _clear_ wasn't Dillon, and a fruit that was bannana shaped with a green outer covering and an orange inside. Zach had promised Cammie that it tasted like honey mixed with an apple, not appealing sounding, but really good.

"So," Cammie said after a few bites, "what am I then?" Zach sat up from his position on the bed.

"What?"

"What am I? If Grant is telling the truth, that I'm his sister, and we're in this strange land with man eating birds, two headed squirrels,boys that turn into dragons, then I must be something strange to." Zach nodded in understanding.

"Oh, you're a faery. Not like in Sleeping Beauty or Cinderella. Those pain in the butt fairies are band from this part of the kingdom. No, you're faery. Basically, you have pointed ears, can controll what ever power you were born with, and tend to be able to get people to do what ever you want." He paused. "And are naturally beautiful." Cammie blushed when he winked making Zach smirk.

"So why aren't my ears pointy?" Cammie asked before sipping some water.

"Cam, you haven't looked at yourself in a mirror since you've been here, have you?" She shook her head. "Well," Zach got up from the bed, walking over to a closer grabbing a towel and another closet to grab a gold and forest green dress. "I suggest you go in the bathroom, take a shower and get dressed, then look at yourself in the mirror." Cammie did as told, happy to get out of her pajamas and get a nice shower.

456

After Cammie was done with the shower, she dried off and slipped the thin, silky dress on. It was smooth against her skin with a nice coolness to it making it more comfortable every inch it moved up her body.

"Well, here goes nothing." Turning, Cammie came face to face with a girl. The girl looked like her, but it wasn't. This blonde had pointed ears just like Zach claimed. She had more of an elegant stand and her face was more defined. Her blue eyes brightened and her blonde hair became more thick painted a dark amber than her normal dirty blonde.

The dress hung on her perfectly, green flowed all around it with gold strings on the chest and gold seams on the sides. It flowed perfectly, making her want to twirl in a circle.

"Wow." She mumbled. Cammie decided that she looked at herself enough and walked out of the bathroom.

"You were in here the whole time?" She asked Zach who was reading some book the bed. He looked op from his page with a smirk.

"You look beautiful, Cam."She blushed and looked down.

"How come I've never noticed my ears like this before?" She asked.

"Because you were in the mortal world. You're not anymore, so, who you really are is being revealed. Although, your powers haven't fully shown it's self yet."

"Powers?" Cammie didn't feel powerful. She didn't even look powerful. She would break like a twig if anything tried to harm her.

"Yes, but that is for another time."

"Okay. I have one more question though."

"Sure."

"What are _you?_" Zach froze before a slow eerie smirk covered his face. His eyes gleamed as he stood up. His steps were slowly moving towards Cammie. She felt his breath against her ear as he spoke.

"Ever hear of a Vampire?" Some how, Zach's voice was low and hallow sounding. Cammie jumped back and covered her neck. Zachs eyes were black, his skin was a dark blue color and fangs jutted out from under his upper lip

"You aren't going to suck my blood are you?" She asked in a cautious tone. Zach rolled his eyes.

"No Cam, I'm not. Sorry to burst your bubble, but vampires aren't like what you see in movies. As you can tell, our eyes aren't red and are skin isn't pail and doesn't spark in the sunlight." He looked at her with an accusing look. "And we don't suck peoples blood. The only blood we _do_ drink, is animal blood." Cammie removed her hands from her neck.

"So you don't sink your fangs into peoples neck, or seduce them so you can slowly kill them?"

"No. Well," He smirked sending worried shivers down Cammie's spine, "the only time we _do_ sink our teeth in to someone, is to mark our mate." Zach brushed Cammie's hair away from her neck an leaned in, grazing his fangs along it. "It's the male who does it." He whispered. "When we know we found the girl we want to spend our lives with, we seal the deal with out the women's permission. Our teeth sink in to their neck, making her scream in pain and delight. The mark is forever on her, and she is then devoted to only her husband. If a women has an affair with another male, she is to be put to death." Zach pulled away to see Cammie's face. It was pale and full of fear. She backed away.

"Well, that's one way to scare a girl." Dillon's voice rang. Cammie looked around for him but couldn't see him.

"Up hear Cutie." Cammie looked up, meeting a pair of bright green eyes. Dillon jumped down, landing with a bang on the floor.

"What are you doing in her room Lewis?" Zach spat.

"Certainly not making her wet her pants that's for sure." he said. "Although, you are doing a very good job at that." Zach took a step to punch him but Dillon was already right beside Cammie.

"What do you want?" Zach asked.

"Well, of you _must_ know, I came to get Cutie over here because her brother would like to speak with her."Cammie suddenly became worried.

_Is he mad at me? What is he going to do, torture me for not believing him?_

So many questions rushed through Cammie's mind making her dizzy.

"Let's go Cutie." Dillon gently grabbed Cammie's hand and pulled her out of her room. He intertwined his fingers with hers, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

Cammie could feel him rub his thumb on her hands in a circular motion. Even though his hands were slightly cold, it was soothing. Dillon only walked down a few hallways until they came to a large white door Cammie hasn't seen before. He opened it, pulling her inside.

The room was large with no light other than the sun peaking from behind a curtain. The coolness of the walls radiated around the room and a few chairs were sitting around a long white table. The floor wasn't marble, but wood.

"Dillon, what's going on? I though you said Grant wanted to speak with me." Cammie asked.

"Joshua Abrams is not who you think he is." Dillon began. Cammie's back became rigid. "He used to belong to the Gallagher Kingdom but for whatever reason, he decided to side with the Circle."

Josh, the boy Cammie has liked for two years, was a traitor. He worked with the enemy. Was he the killer? Is that why he wasn't affected by the killings in Roseville?

Cammie pondered over this, snapping back to reality when she felt Dillon's hand on her right cheek.

"Run away with me." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist keeping his lips on her left ear. Cammie's breath caught in her throat a she stared at his eyes. "I'll take you away from the danger. From this strange place. I'll protect you."

All Cammie knew was protection. She wanted more than safety. She wanted to know what it was like to live. Danger was a possibility she never experienced. So maybe that's why she told him no. Or perhaps she didn't like the idea of running away with a boy she only knew for a few days. Either way, Cammie fled from Dillon's sight, to the garden Grant had taken her to just hours before.

"Didn't expect you to be here." A voice said from behind.

"Well, I guess there's a lot you don't expect. Like, living for almost seventeen years thinking princesses were snots back in Ancient Europe, only to find out you are one."

"Technically, I'm a prince." Grant sat down on a bench next to her that was placed under a tree with oval shaped leaves and splintering bark. Cammie was too tired to role her eyes, so, instead, she leaned against him.

"I'm sorry for not believing you." She mumbled. Grants shoulder bounced slightly as he chuckled.

"It's okay. I expected that reaction anyways. It's not everyday you find out such a drastic pice of your life has been missing for fourteen years."

"I wish it didn't have to be this way. I want to go home. Go to homecoming with my friends, who are probably freaking out right now, and see my mo- Sarah." Cammie wanted things to go back to the way they were. But this was her life now. Man eating birds exist, flowers that eat like mammals exist, she's a faery Princess, boys turned into dragons. Cammie never dreamed of calling these things real, but what if reality was just a lie? What if reality is just a coverup for what is to hard for the human mind to comprehend?

"So what do we do?" Cammie asked.

"I am staying here to fight the Circle when they come for you. _You_ are going to go in hiding with Zach and Dillon." Grant stated.

There's a moment in time when someone tells you to do something with out giving you a choice. You get upset to the point you lash out, hoping to physically hurt that person until your anger subsides. Well, that is exactly how Cammie felt. She jumped up from the seat and stared at Grant in shock.

"Are you crazy?!" She yelled putting her hands in fists in an attempt to not stomp like a child. "There is no way I'm going into hiding with those two. . . Together!"

Grant stood up trying to keep his anger in check, but they were losing time.

"You will do as I say." His voice was dark and quiet spitting out warnings to Cammie for her to agree with him.

"I will not!" She spat.

"Yes you will Dammit!" Grant shouted. A vein on his neck jutted out, his jaw clenched and he pointed a finger in Cammie's face making her stagger back. "I made a promise to protect you with my life until the day I die! I will _not_ let you die right under my nose!" his voice dropped. "What I say goes, you're only sixteen years old. You do as I say and you'll be safe."

"I don't want to be safe! I hate being safe! Safe is boring! Safe -"

"Keeps you alive." Cammie stopped talking. Grant didnt look angry anymore. All he was, was tired. His eyes were dark, his mouth was turned down in a frown, but his nose was still scrunched up, showing he was still aggravated. "I already lost mom. Don't make me lose you too." He whispered.

The wind picked up into a strong breeze. Leaves blew around Cammie, whipping through her hair and smacking against her skin. The sun was beginning to set, casting colors of pink, orange, gold, and purple across the sky. Grant stood, watching Cammie, the last glow of the suns rays hit his head causing his hair to almost glow.

"Okay." She said in a quiet voice. "But I'm not going to like it." Grant smiled, embracing his sister with a big hug. His arms swallowed her, causing warmth to spread throughout her body. To anyone else, it would look like two siblings getting along, hugging like they just got over a brutal fight. But to Grant, it was his way of saying goodbye. Not because he thought Cammie wasn't going to make it, but because he knew this would be the last time he would ever get to hold his little sister in his arms. No one has ever entered the Circles kingdom, but Grant was going to change that.

-**12345678910-**

**A\N: This is going to be short-**

**thank you all so much for you reviews and PMs! Gosh, you are all so amazingly nice and kind! This is the last day for the poll so get your votes in!**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! Hope this chapter didn't suck and give me your opinion on it! Any suggestions, questions, and/or concerns regarding those chapter or the story? **

**Please review because I need the motivation and feedback! Love you all so much (like, a BFF kind of way XD) **


	7. Trolls

**Dedicated to all of my reviewers who make my day with your positive words! **

"I don't see why _he_ has ta come." Dillon grumbled from his spot by the door the next day. He seemed to never change, always wearing the same black clothing. His arms were crossed, his left foot kicked up, resting on his right ankle. A scowl was present on his face while his eyes pierced the back of Zach's head.

Zach helped Cammie fold her new clothes in a black messenger bag, ignoring Dillon's complaints.

"No, not that one." Zach grabbed a bright a white dress from Cammie's hands. "This is to easy to see in the woods."

"Let her bring it." Dillon walked over to Cammie's bed and grabbed the dress from Zachs hands. "We're not going ta be in the woods anyway. I'm taking her ta the mountains."

"There's mountains?"

"No! Are stupid? -Wait, don't answer that.- Someone could easily push her off a cliff." Zach snapped.

"Why don't we-"

"I think I'd no Gallagher better than _you_ Goode." Dillon smirked when he saw Zach's facial expression.

"Shut up." Zach's eyes flickered to Cammie before landing with a glare on Dillon.

"What? Don't think Darling can handle the truth?"

"Guys-"

"I swear Lewis, if you don't shut it, I'm going to rip your tongue out and feed it to the ants!" Zach'a face turned red with fury. His eyes were sharp, throwing invisible daggers at Dillon's eyes.

"Shut up!" Cammie yelled. "Gosh, can you two go one day without fighting?" The two boys closed their mouths, solving their battle with a silent eye war. "Now, as I was trying to say, was why don't we go to where the fairies live?" This drew the boys attention.

"Excuse me?" Dillon asked in a disgusted tone. "I don't think so. We're going ta the mountains and that's final."

"No, we're staying in the forest." Zach stepped closer to Dillon, getting ready to fight out their disagreement.

"Ya know what? Why not?" Dillon shrugged his shoulders. Zach and Cammie looked at him with confusion and shock. "I mean, what's better than Darling over here becoming a bisklisk's next meal. Or how 'bout an elf's next moving target?"

"That's it." Zach spat. He hissed and fangs suddenly appeared from his top jaw. His eyes turned black, his skin became a dark blue making him look dangerous yet attractive. Camme staggered back, looking at the fury in he eyes.

Before Zach could do anything, something hit the back of his head. He turned around ready to attack the intruder only to find the small blonde holding a book. Zach's skin faded back to normal, but his eyes still held his fury and his fangs still boasted showing off how white they were from under his upper lip.

"Don't make me hit you again." From the back, Dillon started laughing. Cammie blushed and looked down, trying not to focuse on his deep laugh that sounded sexier than he probably knew.

"Man, Darling, you're adorable when you're mad." Cammie rolled her eyes, dismissing the fact that quite possibly, she didn't mind Dillon calling her adorable.

"Were going to the fairies territory and that's final." Cammie closed her bag and stomped out of the room. The two boys glanced at each other before running after her.

"Fine, but let me do the talking. Fairies aren't necessarily as nice as you'd think." Zach didn't like the idea of going in to the fairies' land no more than a person did going into a shark infested tank.

"What, so they have a temper like Tinkerbell and have too much pride in their looks?"Cammie asked. The three reached the from door of the castle. Grant had left a while after he and Cammie spoke yesterday, giving her a long and brutal goodbye. She wished he would give her one last hug before she left.

"Ya kind of have ta see them in order ta understand." Dillon opened the door as he spoke, grabbing Cammie's hand firmly in his.

"Ready?" Dillon asked.

"No, but I have no choice, do I?" The boys shook their head. Cammie sighed. "Well, let's get moving then."

123

Cammie was surprised to see so many clouds out. In fact, she didn't think this many clouds existed in Gallagher. The sun was barely able to sneak past them, allowing the smallest bit of light through. A light mist clung to her skin and hair making blonde strands of hair stick to her face.

To Cammie, it felt like she was walking for hours. The boys managed to keep the bickering to a minimum, probably for her sake. Twists an turns were made along large open trails, to trails that barely let Cammie fit through them.

The forest was the same as the first time she was there. Birds chirped, squirrels wandered in random directions; each head wanting to go somewhere else. Drops of water fell from the trees leaves in to her head, but she didn't care.

Flowers seemed to stand straighter when she walked past them, only the slightest bit making the small movement go in noticed by the three teenagers.

"How much longer?" Cammie asked once they came to a small clearing. She sat down a few feet from a tree making sure no strange animal or big would crawl on her. Leaves stuck to her hair and her dress was torn and dirty while the boys looked untouched. If there was one time to be jealous of a boy's looks, it would be now.

_How are they so dry? _

"Probably two days." Zach's low voice rang through. "If we keep moving, we could probably make it in one." Cammie groaned and laid down, facing the muggy gray sky, using her bag as a pillow.

"Do you honestly think she will be able to walk all the way to the Oak Woods with out stopping?" Dillon knew Zach was stupid, but he never thought Zach would suggest such a task for Cammie.

"No, I was just saying that we can get there faster if we keep going. I didn't say we _had_ to." Zach walked passed Dillon, his feet hit the ground with a sloshing sound with every step. Cammie looked up at him once her reached her, his green eyes looking more bright in the muggy air. Cammie felt butterflies at his closeness although she didn't know why.

"I'm going hunting. After I'm done, I'll make sure to bring something back for you to eat." Cammie gave him a grateful smile before closing her eyes. Zach focused his eyes on Dillon. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Me? Doing something stupid?" Dillon mumbled when Zach left.

His eyes rested on Cammie. She seemed to be off in her own little world, not caring about the world around her. Blonde hair fanned around her head making Dillon think of nothing but an angel. He was entranced by the slow rising and falling if her chest as she breathed. Half his mind wanted to run to her and take her at that moment but the other kept his feet nailed in place, keeping him from approaching his angel.

"Do you think this is stupid?" Dillon jumped at the sudden sound of Cammie's voice and looked towards the woods with an innocent look on his face.

"Think what is stupid?" Cammie stood up, placing careful steps around puddles until she reached the dragon boy. He could smell her scent. Strawberries mixed with lavender swirled around in the wind entering his nostrils, almost causing him to sigh in content.

"You know, me being in hiding? I mean," She wrapped her arms around her self in attempt to fight the cold, "I feel like I should be doing something to help the kingdom. My father and brother and everyone else are putting themselves in danger to protect me. I-I'm so tired of taking the easy way out. I need to _do_ something."

Cammie wanted to help the kingdom, as weird as it sounded. Real or not, Cammie didn't want this place to be taken over by some evil kingdom. She had already grown to like it.

Dillon wrapped his arms around her small body and pressed his lips to her cheek. Cammie gasped and jumped although, she didn't go anywhere for Dillon's arms never moved. She touched her cheeks feeling the warmth on one and the cold on the other.

"Your lips, they're. . . hot." She was surprised. His cold body offered little to no comfort during the rainy cold weather, yet his lips were like a fire in the middle of a blizzard. The warmth spread from her right cheek to her left, then through her body. Cammie sighed, closing her eyes. Her body swayed until she could do nothing but lean against Dillon. His body slightly trembled under hers as he held her tighter.

Cammie didn't know what this feeling was. The moment she laid eyes on his strange orbs, Cammie knew he was going to be an annoying pebble in her shoe. Now, the only place she wanted to be was in his arms.

"Are they?" Dillon's voice was low and quiet causing chills up Cammie's arms. She nodded her head. "How about now?" With in a second, Dillon's lips were connected to Cammie's. Her lips felt like they were on fire, but instead of pulling away, she pressed harder. Dillon felt her soft lips against his, how she kissed him back with more confusion and exploring rather than love and passion, but he didn't care. Cammie Morgan was wrapped in his arms with her lips touching his, nothing could have made him happier.

Dillon cupped the back of Cammie's neck with his large hand, deepening the kiss. His teeth took her bottom lip and pulled it in his mouth, sucking on it a few times before biting it making Cammie gasp. He quickly snuck his tongue through the gap and roamed her mouth, exploring this new area as well as he could.

"You are a strong girl." Dillon whispered with a grin, his voice almost getting lost with his gasping for air. "But it would be better to keep you away from the Circle right now, Darling." Before she could say anything, Dillon covered Cammie's lips once again.

"Well, don't you two look cozy." the two broke apart and turned their heads to the intruders voice. "I mean, I'm gone for ten minutes and you're alr eady sucking faces."

Zach's voice was as threatening as his face. Black eyes stared at Dillon, a look that, if it could speak, would have told Dillon to run while he can. A small dog looking creature hung off his shoulder, his fangs were bloody and his chin was stained red. Cammie stepped back afraid of what he might do to her.

Cammie didn't know what was going on. She didn't know if Zach was jealous, mad because he was dragged to the forest to protect her, or because he had a bad case of being bipolar, either way, he was angry.

"Zach, are-"

"Shut up!" Cammie flinched at the sharpness of his voice, almost as if daggers shot out of his mouth to pierce her ears. Dillon grabbed her small delicate hand, forcing her behind him.

"Don't talk to her like that." Dillon's eyes flared and his teeth grew sharp. Fear bubbled in Cammie's chest, Dillon started to look normal while Zach looked as if nothing happened.

_Blind by fear._ A voice whispered. She tried blinking a few times but nothing changed. Zach and Dillon were walking up to each other, not angry but not ecstatic either.

_Gosh Cam, this isn't the scariest thing you've ever seen_. She growled at her self. Blinking a few more times, reality became visible again. Zach and Dillon were fighting. Fists flew, diving to hit in the stomach or jaw. Blood covered the grass as the boys rolled around. Cammie gasped watching Zach grab a dagger from the inside of his boot. The world stopped rotating for a split second. Everything became still. The blade of the dagger was pointed at Dillon's chest, sharp and thin cutting through the air. Dillon glanced down at it before letting out a low whistle making Zach flinch.

"Wow Goode. I knew you where low at times, but this crosses the line." He said with a low whistle.

"Don't test me kid, I _will_ stab you." Zach growled.

"Huh. You've never called me 'kid' before." Dillon whistled again causing Zach squeeze his eyes shut aside were in pain. Using the distraction, Dillon flipped himself over, laying on top of Zach. He grabbed the vampire's wrist and slammed it on the ground. Taking his other hand, Dillon took the inside of his palm near the wrist and hit it on Zach's wrist creating a satisfying crack. Zach screamed out in pain, dropping the dagger. Dillon grabbed it and in one motion, stabbed Zach's chest straight through the heart.

Cammie screamed. Gravity took over her, pushing on her knees until they became weak and she could do nothing put crash to the ground. Looking at Zach, she had never seen his eyes so lifeless. His skin slowly turned white taking all the life he had with it. Somehow, even though he was dead, his chest moved up and down before the skin dissolved like someone had just poured a beaker of acid on him. Cammie's eyes widened in shock as the even occurred. Instead of a skeleton, another figure had appeared. Cammie would have mistaken him for a human if it wasn't for the fangs and blue tinted skin. A handsome man, but not Zach.

"We need to move." Dillon spoke with an urgent tone. He ran to Cammie, blood dripping from numerous cuts on his face. His nose looked bruised and tender but not swollen and his eyes seemed be untouched.

"Let's go." Camme was pulled from the wet ground and dragged into the woods.

"What was that?" She asked. Trees whipped by them as Cammie ran a speed she never knew she could run. Leaves and small twigs shot out from the back of their heels behind them.

"A vampire." Dillon pulled Cammie behind him. "Get on." Cammie jumped making her blonde hair fly up getting tangled in a small stick. She didn't notice, focusing on holding Dillon as much as she could. Her dress caused some resistance for her legs making it nearly impossible to hold his waist but no sooner did she get on his back did Dillon spread wings that appeared out of no where. Scales formed underneath Cammie's hands as she came into sitting position on this new larger and longer body. His head became long with big nostrils on tje nose, big clouds of smoke escaped his the holes when he breathed.

Cammie hung on to what ever she could in order not to fly off. Wind whipped through her hair making the gold tinted strands fly all over the place. her eyes became watery from the fast speed and the wind that cut across them.

A loud battle cry sounded from behind Cammie causing chills to run up her spine.

"Well, this is fun!" Cammie whipped her head to the side in order to face the voice's host. Zach's brown hair flew along with his hoodie that made it look like he was wearing a cape. The young vampire sat on a large bird with feathers as black as night and eyes cold and dark, holding on to reins made of vine. He was leaning foward slightly with a big grin plastered on his face, eyes focused forward.

"What do you mean _fun_?" Cammie shouted over the wind. "This is anything _but_ fun."

"Aw come on Princess. Live a little."

Cammie couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't Zach. That the real Zach was dead, killed by Dillon. But she knew she was wrong. Zach is alive, and he's right next to her flying on a giant bird as if it were a horse in a race.

_Should it even matter_? Cammie thought to herself. _He has made school terrible for me, why should I even care if he's alive or not? Why do I care?_

"If I wanted to live a little, I wouldn't have thought of this as a choice." Cammie let out a short scream as she slid a few inches down Dillon's back. "Dillon, we need to stop, I can't hold on." Dillon roared making Cammie think of a Jurassic animal. The loud sound pierced her ears making her cower back. "Sorry to disappoint, but I don't speak dragon." Her throat was becoming sore from yelling over the wind so when she screamed again, all she wanted to do was drink a gallon of ice water to soothe it.

"Cammie, if you don't want to fall off, I'm gonna have to pull you up to me!" Zach shouted. Cammie looked at him as if two heads sprouted from his neck. She had seen these things in movies, except, the men switching from one animal to another happened to be on a horse, on the ground, not flying two hundred feet above ground at fifty miles an hour.

"Are you stupid?!" She asked. Her small hands fumbled around for something to hold onto instead of digging her nails into the almost rock hard scales. "Okay," she said after sliding a few more inches down the dragon's back, "what do you want me to do?"

Zach pulled the left side of the vine making the bird move close to Cammie.

"When I reach down, I want you to grab on to my hand and jump!" he yelled. The wind seemed to roar louder, demanding she doesn't do it.

"I can't! I'll get whipped back and fall!" Zach could see the fear in her eyes. Her jaw was clenched and her hands were shaking wildly.

"Cam, you're going to fall if you don't listen to me!" Zach held out his left hand. "Grab my hand, Cam!"

Holding out her left hand, Cammie slowly got on her knees, then her feet. After a few breaths, she jumped. She screamed feeling a pull on her arm when Zach pulled her to him. Her arms wrapped around his torso in a tight embrace. Sobs choked out her throat, fear and adrenaline shook off her body and flowed out of her eyes in the form of tears.

"It's okay Cam. You're okay."

456

It took another hour before Dillon and Zach were able to spot a clearing. Cammie was ready to fall asleep when they landed. Her eyes stung when she forced them open causing them to water.

The forest was larger than Cammie thought. Hills made the trees uneven, showing miles and miles of gold mixed with reds, yellows, and orange. From the sky, everything looked the same, but when Cammie touched the earth once more, a new sense of amazement and astonishment filled the air.

The ground was covered in dirt. Patches of grass laid in random spots making the earth look messy. Twigs laid all over the place, bugs crawled out from holes in trees only to be snatched by small birds.

"Trolls." Zach muttered, disgusted was laced into his voice. "Great, now where even _further_ away from the fairies."

"Oh thanks Zach, I had no idea." Dillon muttered under his breath.

Cammie didn't know what to make of the current problem. She had always know as trolls to be big and evil, but everything is not what it seems in this world.

"Zach, I didn't know you could shape shift." Cammie felt a little upset that Zach had t shared that peice of information with her. Knowing people could trust her with anything was one of her favorite things about her.

"That's because I can't." Zach said while reaching g out his arm to help Cammie off the giant bird. Dillon left the moment he landed in order to find clothes.

"We were attacked by a vampire while you were gone and he looked exactly like you until he died. _He_ shape shifted into you." She couldn't help but notice the way Zach's hand was still in hers, even after she got off the bird. A warmth Dillon didn't have unless he kissed her. The feeling made her insides turn.

"Oh," Zachs voice slightly shook, "he was a different kind of breed. He was probably working for the Circle. But don't worry. They're only trying to scare you. That's why we have to protect you Cam. Their game is almost over." Of course the shape shifter was working for the Circle.

"And how would ya know that?" Dillon asked with a smirk appearing out of the forest. Cammie looked at him in shock.

How did he manage to find clothes here?

"I don't know Lewis, I'm just guessing." Zach spat.

"Really? Okay, why do ya think the freak was a Circle agent?"

"I don't know, it was just a guess." Zach shrugged his shoulder and walked away in attempt to drop the conversation.

"Well, ya didn't see him, so, how do ya think he's from the Circle?" Dillon crossed his arm with a mischievous look on his face.

"Lewis, if you don't stop, I'm-"

"You won't do anything. All ya do is make threats, but you never go through with them. Is that why ya quit? Because you don't like ta hurt people? Or is it because your mothers a crazy loon?" Zach's face turned red.

"Zach? What is he talking about?" Cammie asked, stepping in to a conversation she really didn't want to be a part of.

"Nothing."

If there was one thing Zach didn't want Cammie to know about him, was that he used to be a Circle member. It didn't help that he was the leaders son. When he turned eight, a man took Zach to Gallagher to show him a better way of living. All Zach knew was evil, but the moment he saw the ways of Gallagher, Zach saw a better way of living.

It's the kind of typical story that can get on everyone's nerves. A boy turning soft at the age of eight then falling in love with a girl who wishes he were dead. Nothing is less interesting than that, but it's exactly what happened. And Zach didn't care.

"Ya know what Goode? You should just leave. They can smell ya a mile away. You're just making this journey more difficult."

"I'm not the one-"

"Shut up!" A high raspy voice shouted. "Can't you see we're tryin' to sleep!?" The three looked around for the voice but saw nothing.

"Nasty little buggers." Zach muttered. Trolls were his least favorite thing to run into. No matter how much he tried to be civil to them, they would ways say rude things, kick is shin, or just plain bite him. "We're not leaving for a while so you mine as well shut up and ignore us."

"Zach!" Cammie scolded.

"I said shut up!" the troll yelled again. A small bush started moving until a face appeared. It walked over to the three with an angry look on it's face. Soon after, five more bushes and rocks suddenly grew a face, legs, and arms and were making their way to the middle of the opening. They were the size of a toddler and walked like one; small wobbles nearly tipping over with every step.

"Awe, you're so cute!" Cammie mused. The first troll glared at her. It's branches worked as hair, knotted and twisted. Each finger was free and almost moldy looking with long fingernails. It's dull brown eyes stared at the three teens before they squinted at Zach. Surprise and realization crossed the trolls face and it jabbed it's finger in his direction.

"I know you." It spoke. "Yous was here not to long ago. Yous said yous was lookin' for a red ruby. Yous never paid me back." Zach flinched.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a freaking fairy wing?" Zach mumbled. The troll glared.

"Yous stupid. I ain't got no time to deal with yous now." the troll turned to Cammie and bowed. "My Princess. I welcome yous to our humble home. I am Sachem, leader of the Woulack Tribe. What brings yous and your thief friends to my home?" Cammie stared at the troll in shock.

"How did you know I was a princess?" Cammie asked. The troll's voice screeched as it laughed making her cringe.

"The wind, it speaks of nothing else. It tells me of the Princess of Gallagher. 'She is the one', it says, 'she is the one'." The trolls whooped with joy, throwing their arms in the air while they jumped. Cammie looked to Dillon and Zach for an answer but they shook their heads and shrugged.

"What does that mean?" She asked Sachem.

"It means, yous the one. Hey, fire boy, no touch that!" Everyone's eyes were on Dillon who was by a tree holding into a branch.

"Why?" He asked. Another troll screamed. A troll with branch limbs and a head full I leaves wobbled over as fast as it could to Dillon and kicked his shin. "Ow! What the heck ya little pest!" Dillon shouted through clenched teeth. He bent down and cradled his shin, rubbing it in attempt to soothe it. Zach started laughing.

"Oh man, do that again." he laughed.

"I'm not man! I'm lady!" The troll yelled with a screech. "You no touch my tree! My tree!"

"I'm sorry about Dillon." Cammie apologized before turning back Toulso. "What, per say exactly, am I 'the one' for?"

"To save us of course!" He walked over to the area where he was sleeping and grabbed a small pouch. "This," he turned towards Cammie,"holds a ring." he wobbled over to Cammie and gave it to her. "No open pouch until you'd need it."

Cammie took the pouch in her hands. It was made out of sturdy brown leaves that were folded to make a small bag. She didn't open it as Sachem ordered yet was curious as to why a ring was so important.

"What, exactly, does this ring do?" She asked.

"No." the troll shook his head. "I no nothing of ring. The wind and the trees, dirt and flowers, they say to give it to you. I give ring."

"Well, how do you know what the trees and plants and crap want?" Zach asked. "I've been alive for almost eighteen years and not once have I heard a flower say hi to me." The trolls made a loud ruffling sound as they turned to Zach who backed up with an innocent look.

"Yous shut up. I want my wing." Sachem spat.

"Goode, don't get the little brats angry or I'm gonna kill ya." Dillon said in an aggravated tone from his spot on the ground.

Cammie observed the pouch while the trolls bickered with Zach. She searched every part of her mind for a reason the ring was so important but came up empty. She didn't want to be 'the one', but she also felt honored. Cammie did even know what she was saving them _from_. Sure, this Circle was bad, but how bad? What could they possibly want with Gallagher?

Cammie tossed the pouch in her hand. It felt almost weightless yet she could feel the piece of jewelry in side.

She was brought out of her thoughts when something tugged on her dress. Looking down, Cammie saw a troll half the size of the others. She assumed this was a child, especially because of how young the hard rock face looked.

"Here." It said in a small yet high voice. the troll held out it's hand for Cammie to take. She smiled down that the child and held it's reached out hand, noticing the coldness the stone brought to her.

"What's your name?" Cammie asked.

"No name." The child said. "I not old enough." Cammie was confused but chose to ignore what the troll had said.

"Dude, I could do this all day." Zach said in a tired and aggravated tone. His eyes were turning black and his clenched hands shook. "I can't get a freaking wing that easily!"

"Yous repay me another way then." Sachem turned to Cammie. "Yous stay here and rest until tomorrow. The wind speaks."

Cammie looked to Zach and Dillon who groaned.

"Sounds fun." She smirked.

_Maybe I can get a few answers_. She thought just as a spear shot through the woods and into a troll made up of leaves and moss's chest.

-**12345678910-**

**A/N: Sooo... Apparently I can't write, my grammar is terrible, I have no point for this story, this story sucks, and I should just delete it? I would like PMs and reviews with constructive criticism but not down right rude. I didn't know this story sucked so bad. This message was after I put this chapter up so I don't know if I want to write anymore. We'll see. **

**thank you all so much! I honestly don't know how to thanks you all but here is a virtual bear hug!**

**Honestly, you're reviews are amazing and make my day. Thank you!**

**Any questions, suggestions, comments, concerns? Feel free to review the. Or PM me and I'll try to answer anything I can. Btw- we may or may not see what Cammie's power is in the next chapter. **

**Sorry for the update and sorry if this chapter sucked. I am also sorry for any stupid spelling mistakes and/or grammar mistakes. Because we a know those suck. **

**Secret time! - one if the reasons I started this story was because I have major writers block for AFS. I'm working on it guys!**

**Please review. I get supper motivated to write when you guys do... Plus, I love reading about how much you enjoy this fic because that makes me so happy! You are all so nice! **


	8. Chapter 8

All stories Up for adoption:

So, I know some or all of you guys were lookig forward to me finishing these stories but I'm done. No, it's not because of haters, or writers block. This site is practically consuming me. I never knew I really liked writing until I came across this site, but reality is, I'm creating my own world around fanfic that is slowly kidnaping me. It's taking away my relationship from God as well as my family and friends. In fact, I skipped homework just to write and read. I guess it was the abuse of this website, but I just can't have it taking over my life.

I love all of you, miaadventure, don'tjudgethefatkid, Lovewords, Kelsy, Sunniva Steiner, XxcandygirlxX, and all you other amazing people with such kind and encouraging words. Thank you to all of my readers, favoriters, fallowers, and reviewers. You are all so kind and amazing. I have made so many friends on here and some of you I feel really close to.

Miaadventure: it was an honor getting to know you and helping you through your struggles. I will still be on fanfic to answer PMs and talk to you as well as others. May God give you strength in your life as well a hope and love. Nothing is stronger then The Lord our Savior, never forget that.

Lovewords- being able to message you is a great pleasure. Sure, we have our laughs, but there is also a time to be serious (like when haters start hating). You are truly an amazing girl and I hope you keep writing!

Dontjudfethefatkid~ Don't worry, I would never judge a fat kid! Lol, it would be fun to hear the story behind that someday. PMing you has been a fun ride full of laughs and interesting facts I never knew about Great Britain. I hope we can still message because I still have so many questions!

Kelsey~- You are truly an amazing reviewer. So kind and encouraging, thank you so much. I had such a fun time talking with you during AFS. I hope your sisters heads are doing fine! XD

Sunniva Steiner-: I am so sorry I can't do your story. Who ever I reading this, I suggest you try and work on it because Sunniva was very excited about me writing her idea. Sunniva, I enjoyed your reviews and motivation as well as your story ideas, plots, and everything else.

XxCandygirlxX:: Even though it was a cow you made like two years ago, I still thank you for reviewing on every single chapter or my stories. You told me time and time again that my writing was encouraging and amazing, so I thank you so much for that

Izzy- I am so happy I inspire you. I hope I'm not disappointing you for not continuing with my stories. You are a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day, honestly.

And to everyone se that revieed on my stories, please, make someone else's day by drive ring on their stories. Keep their hopes up and encourage them to keep writing. Don't hate, don't laugh at grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes, keep the criticism kind and helpful, and always stay positive.

I miss you all ready and wish I could have known every single one of you in person.

Like I said, the reason for not doing my fics anymore is because they are taking my time and relationship away from God. My sister an I aren't as close as we should be because I push her away so I can finish a stupid paragraph.

I will continue to PM becaus I have a few friends (and buddies, lovewords ;P) that I like to message as well as help out with stories and life.

So, maybe in the future I will write again, but as of right now, so long my fanfic friends and goodbye Cammie, Zach, Grant, Bex, Liz, Macey, Jonas, Rachel, Joe, and Mathew.


End file.
